


The Ten Days of Christmukkah

by CrazyTaraWitch



Series: Operation Team Moms [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow organizes a town-wide Secret Santa celebrating Hanukkah and Christmas. (Emma refrains from pointing out that Jews don’t actually believe in Santa.) Post-4A and Pre-SQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ideally I would have posted this chapter yesterday, but I didn’t get the idea for this story until last night. This first chapter is mostly set-up, then next chapter (to be posted later tonight) will be set on December 16th and there will be 1 chapter a day through the 25th. Each chapter (except this one) will be set on the day it’s posted; eight chapters for the eight days of Hanukkah, one for Christmas Eve, and one for Christmas.
> 
> Also, I should probably apologize for the fact I don’t know much about Hanukkah, but it should work in the story because I’m assuming Snow would know even less about Hanukkah than I do.
> 
> There will be a bit of Hook/CS, but I’m going to minimize it as much as possible, because ew.

**December 10 th, 2014**

Emma’s back popped as she sat up slowly. She rubbed at the muscles in her neck as she stretched, a small groan escaping her lips. _I have got to stop falling asleep on Regina’s couch_ , she chastised herself. It was the 4th night in less than two weeks she had accidentally slept here, and no matter how well she and Regina had been getting along Emma couldn’t imagine her hospitality would hold out forever.

The first time had been the night she joined Operation Mongoose. They had spent more than an hour poring over the empty books in the abandoned mansion before heading back to Regina’s where the three of them had sat in the living room discussing what Henry and Regina had discovered so far. Even when Henry had been sent up to his room, long after his official bedtime, his mothers had continued to talk until, apparently, Emma had passed out.

Next came movie night, and how Emma was expected to stay awake through three hours of The Hobbit was beyond her, no matter how cute she secretly found Bilbo’s hairy feet. She’d woken the next day to a soft blanket, a home-cooked breakfast, and a very annoyed son. Then came three nights ago when Emma brought Henry home and Regina invited her in for a drink; the baby had screamed all through the night before and Emma didn’t even finish her first glass of cider before she was slumped in a chair in Regina’s study, probably snoring and making an idiot of herself. The house had been empty when she’d woken up, but there was coffee waiting for her, and despite a twinge of guilt it felt wonderful to have an hour of peace before she headed to work.

Last night, at Henry’s demand, they had attempted the second Hobbit movie, and for all the excitement she’d heard over the dragon in it, it was a major snooze-fest. Emma was confident she couldn’t fairly be blamed for falling asleep yet again, but however innocent the cause it meant she'd once again slept the night at Regina’s. It was becoming a habit that Emma needed to break, but as she padded into the kitchen and found coffee waiting for her once again, this time with the sugar bowl distinctly out of place beside a mug that appeared to have been left for her, she found it was hard to care. If it weren’t for her stiff muscles and her fear of ruining the tentative peace she’d built with Regina, the sheriff would have been happy to sleep far away from her brother’s cries and wake to coffee every morning for the foreseeable future.

Emma sighed with that thought. She really needed to suck it up and get an apartment of her own, but there were issues with that too. A part of her still wasn't ready to leave her parents after so many years without them, and Hook kept hinting that they should look at a place together, which was just... a thing she was _not_ thinking about.   
Not to mention it was the holidays now, and with Ingrid finally gone and the town freed Snow was adamant about the town celebrating properly. _To boost morale_ , she had said; _to help people forget how poorly Snow was handling her new position as mayor,_ Emma hadn't said.

It was bad enough that Snow was insisting half the town participate in a Secret Santa, but did it have to be 9 days long? As far as Emma knew Leroy and two of his brothers were the only practicing Jews in Storybrooke and none of them seemed to care about the town celebrating Hanukkah, but of course Snow wouldn’t **dream** of excluding anyone… _Who thinks Secret Santa is a good Hanukkah celebration anyway?_ Emma thought grumpily. _Couldn’t we have just put a menorah up in the town square and passed out dreidels? Ugh._

Sometimes Emma wished her mother weren’t quite so gung-ho about things. Especially after waking up sore, the last thing Emma wanted was to go to the name draw at Granny’s tonight. All she wanted was to go to work, go home to her own bed, and hopefully sleep through the night without being serenaded by a 3-month-old. Instead, she’d have to go to a stupid town event, and plaster on a bright smile because she’s the Sheriff and the Mayor’s daughter and the _Savior_ and she's expected to be cheerful and involved and… Ugh. No matter how much she liked Storybrooke and most of its citizens, town functions just weren’t her thing.

And what happened if she drew the name of someone she’d never met? Or someone she hated like Dr. Whale? With her own family to worry about getting presents for, a town to protect, and Operation Mongoose to work on, the last thing Emma needed was to spend the next two weeks trying to shop for a stranger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a long and boring day at the sheriff’s station filling out form after form about all the damage done by Ingrid and her curse. It felt like Emma had been doing nothing but paperwork for the last ten days. She was almost glad when 6 o’clock rolled around and she was forced to leave her work and head to the diner.

 

“Welcome everyone!” Snow called out to the gathered crowd, beaming at the masses despite being wedged into a corner from how full Granny’s was. Everyone was packed in like sardines, and no one else seemed half as enthusiastic as their new mayor. “As you all know, it’s the first holiday season since I became Mayor, so I’d like to do something a little special this year. Now I know there are a few in town who still celebrate the traditions from the Enchanted Forest, but since most of us celebrate this world’s holidays I thought it would be a wonderful idea to embrace that as a town. I’ve placed everyone’s names into a bowl so we can all pick someone at random to buy presents for. Now as many of you know, Hanukkah starts on the 16th this year and continues until the 23rd, so I have planned for us all to give a gift for each day of Hanukkah, and then reveal ourselves on Christmas Eve when we gather to exchange our final gifts and decorate the town Christmas tree. Granny has also been kind enough to set up a menorah for us, which Leroy will be lighting in a few moments. Now, I believe Ruby has the bowl ready, if everyone will just be patient I’m sure we’ll all get a chance to make our way up to the counter and draw a name.”

It was the longest speech Emma had ever heard her mother make, and she zoned out halfway through, but at a nudge from Henry joined in the clapping. Regina, where she stood on Henry’s other side, was less than enthusiastic, but Emma was just impressed Henry had convinced her to come at all.

As people began to mill about, Emma noticed Hook heading her way. She really didn’t want to deal with he and Regina sending jabs at each other while she and Henry were put in the middle, so she patted the kid on the shoulder and promised to be back in a few as she squeezed her way through the crowd to meet him.

 

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma walked away and slipped an arm around Henry’s shoulder. Emma and Henry had dragged her here, and now Emma was going off with the pirate? Well, that was just fine. She was only here for her son. She didn’t see why Snow expected her participate in this charade anyway; who would buy gifts for the Evil Queen? As they had been for the last 13 years, the holidays were about Henry. If he wanted her here she would be here with him. Unlike his other mother, who apparently though her _boyfriend_ was more important than spending time with her family.

Henry seemed to sense his brunette mother’s frustration, and at the first opportunity he directed them towards the counter. He eagerly drew a name and was thrilled when the small slip of paper read _Emma Swan_. Regina couldn’t help a small smile, but it faded as she reached her own hand in. _Nicholas Zimmer_.

“Henry, isn’t this one of your friends?” Regina asked uncertainly.

“Yeah, that’s Nick!” Henry paused for a moment, looking conflicted. “Mom… Do you think Ma would mind if we traded? I mean,” he hastened to justify himself, “it’s not like you know Nick or what he likes, and I do, so it wouldn’t be bad if we switched, right?”

Regina smiled indulgently, suppressing the slight panic that rose up at the thought of finding 9 gifts for Emma Swan. “Of course sweetheart, I think that’s a lovely idea.”

 

A few minutes later, Emma watched as Henry waved at her and left with Regina, their arms around each other’s waists, and tried not to feel disappointed that they hadn’t even said goodbye. Deciding that she’d definitely been there long enough, Emma extracted herself from Hook and made her way to the counter. Half the crowd had already dissipated, but there was still plenty of chatter as the townsfolk discussed their holiday plans and whose name they’d drawn.

Finally, Emma reached the bowl and pulled out one of the last slips of paper: _Ruby Lucas._


	2. Chapter 2

**December 16 th, 2014**

 

Emma stretched the last piece of tape over the reindeer wrapping paper and smiled in triumph. Day 1 down, now all she had to do was deliver it.

She grabbed her badge from the bedside table and headed downstairs. With barely a glance in their direction Emma called a quick bye to Snow and the baby as she grabbed her jacket and hat and slipped them on on her way out the door. She placed the cd in her pocket as she got in the bug and made her way to Granny’s.

The morning rush was over by the time Emma arrived with only Mrs. Thomas and Archie still eating breakfast, while a man she vaguely recognized sat at the counter drinking coffee. As she claimed a stool by the cash register Emma chastised herself for not coming earlier; it would have been much easier to sneak a present to her favourite waitress when the diner was crowded.

“Hey Em!” Ruby greeted her happily a moment later, a wide grin spreading across her face. The blonde couldn’t help but smile back, and she thought again of how lucky she was that she’d drawn her friend’s name. Not only did she know Ruby well enough that presents weren’t too hard to think of, but she actually _wanted_ to do nice things for Rubes.

Without asking, Ruby brought her coffee just the way she liked it (if a bit lower quality than what Regina made, a traitorous voice whispered), and they began to chat amicably, Emma asking about the brunette’s new job at the newspaper and Ruby asking about baby Neal and Henry and, to Emma’s surprise, Regina. After the third question about the former mayor, Emma came to the conclusion Ruby must have been the one to draw Regina’s name and was fishing for information.

Emma indulged in a second bear claw, dawdling in hopes of finding an opportunity to hide her small package somewhere for Ruby to find. By the time an hour had passed, she was forced to accept that no magical inspiration was going to strike, so on her way out of the shop she simply slipped the cd onto an empty stool and hoped Ruby would at least _pretend_ not to know who it was from.

 

When Emma arrived at the station, there was a small flat package waiting on her desk. The wrapping paper was crisp and neat, a simple dark blue, and she almost felt guilty at the way she ripped into it. A smile bloomed across her face as a small picture of she and Henry looked up at her from the center of a detailed silver snowflake the size of her hand. As she lifted it up to get a closer look she noticed a string at the back and smiled at the thought of how happy Henry would be to put it on their tree.

She placed it carefully on the side of her desk and got to work, smiling each time it caught her eye.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_-She didn’t get a present.-_

_-Huh?-_ Emma responded in confusion.

 _-Mom!-_ Henry texted back instantly, and Emma could practically see his look of exasperation. A moment later her phone buzzed again. _–Her secret santa didn’t give her a present. She’s pretending not to care but she does.-_ Emma sighed, but before she could respond another text came. _–We have to fix it Ma. It’s Christmukkah.-_

She couldn’t help smiling; somehow the ridiculous holiday was much cuter from her 13 year old son than from her mother.

 _-I’ll figure something out, kid.-_ She promised. It was Hanukkah after all. And Regina had been already been sad enough to last a lifetime.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was nearly midnight when Regina heard the doorbell ring. She considered ignoring it, but then she thought of her most frequent visitor of late and she was on her feet before she’d made a conscious decision. It could be an emergency, she told herself as she pulled her robe tighter and walked to the door.

Her confusion at the empty porch only lasted for a few moments before she looked down and noticed a large bottle with a bow around its neck. She quickly grabbed it and shut the door to block out the bitter night air.

A small smile played at the corner of her lips as she inspected the apple juice, noticing the small chunks of fruit at the bottom that told her it might just meet her standards. It seemed someone in the town hadn’t forgotten her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of interaction in this part, I promise the story is building to something! I'll try to have more Regina in tomorrow's chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit this one thoroughly, so apologies if there are any mistakes. Starting tomorrow I'll be on holiday, so hopefully updates will be better and at least as long!

**December 17 th, 2014**

Emma dragged herself to Granny’s first thing the next morning. Ruby’s next gift, a small wolf figurine, was in her pocket with nothing but a bow that was probably already squashed, but Emma had something else on her mind.

“What the hell Rubes?!” she whispered vehemently as soon as the waitress came up to her. The brunette looked instantly confused, but Emma had no plans to back down. She was certain after their conversation yesterday that Ruby was Regina’s Secret Santa, which meant Ruby had been the one to let her down, and that was unacceptable.

“What are you talking about Em?”

“I’m talking about Regina!” Ruby’s brow furrowed further at that.

“Emma, I swear I have no idea what you’re talking about. I haven’t seen Regina in days. I know you’re weirdly protective of her, but I didn’t do—“

“Protective?? I’m not— _protective_  of Regina, I just don’t like her being upset,” Emma defended hastily. It definitely wasn’t  _weird_  to want Regina happy; they were friends, and she was Henry’s mom, and Emma just liked seeing her smile, and okay maybe she spent a lot of time lately thinking about Regina’s happiness, but only because of Operation Mongoose. She was  _helping_ , and it wasn’t weird. Besides, none of that was the point. “I thought you were her Secret Santa.”

“What? No, I got Archie. I gave him dog toys for Pongo,” Ruby informed her, hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

“Oh,” Emma said sheepishly. She felt a bit silly now, but it still didn’t all add up. “Then what was with all those questions about her yesterday?” Ruby’s eyebrow creeped higher, and Emma felt like there was something obvious she was missing. “What, do you have a crush on her or something?”

In an instant Ruby’s trademark grin was in place. “Nope, I can say without absolute certainty I do not have a crush on Regina Mills. But,” she added, her eyes definitely sparkling now, “I’m not sure the same can be said for everyone in this town.”

Emma’s eyes widened and she froze; before she could ask what the hell Ruby was talking about, her friend had swept away, and Emma heard what sounded like laughter coming from the kitchen. Was Ruby just playing with her? That had to be it. No one in Storybrooke even  _liked_  Regina except Emma and her parents. Ruby was just teasing.

But then why didn’t her lie detector ping?

And why did she feel just a tiny bit nauseous at the thought that the happy ending they’d been searching for might actually be out there?

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was exactly 3:01 when Emma got a text from Henry, and she smiled knowing he must have grabbed his phone the second he left class.

_-She liked the juice. Any ideas what you’ll get her today?-_

Emma winced slightly. Truth was she had no idea at all what to get Regina, but somehow she wanted to do this herself.  _–Don’t worry kid, I’ve got it covered.-_

 _-Awesome! You’re the best Ma.-_  Emma smiled, and tried not to feel too guilty at the kid’s faith in her. Before she could get too down on herself, her phone buzzed again.  _–You should come over tonight. We’re making latkes and applesauce. I bet Mom would even let you help.-_

A tiny smile crooked her mouth, but she hesitated.  _–I dunno kid, your mom might want you to herself. It sounds like you’ve got a pretty special night planned. Plus I’m coming over Friday for movie night.-_

As Emma waited for a response, her smile broadened as she thought about how comfortable it all was now. With Henry living full-time at Regina’s she didn’t see him as much, but the last three weeks she’d been spending more and more time at the manor. She was used to sharing Henry with her parents, but with Regina it felt… homier somehow. Snow had always been domestic, but when Emma and Henry joined in it felt forced. With Regina they just… were. Even helping clean up after dinner wasn’t so bad.

 _-Please Ma? It’s the holidays and we haven’t seen you in three days.-_  Emma outright grinned at that. Her kid missed her, and it felt good.

_-Alright I’m in. But you have to tell your mom.-_

_-Deal! See you at 6-_

Emma’s smile faded slightly as she slipped her phone back into her pocket and realized that she now had less than 3 hours to find a gift for Regina. Seriously, what did you get for a woman that hated more things than she liked and could afford practically anything?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the first time Emma had been in Gold’s shop since he left. It felt weird being in here without him, knowing she wouldn’t hear his cane tapping on the floor or see his smarmy smile. She wondered for the first time how it must be for Henry, coming here after school a few days a week to help Belle, when he’d been doing it before to spend time with his grandfather. She knew all about his job being part of Operation Mongoose, but she had a suspicion that Henry’s fake reason maybe wasn’t so fake. She should really talk with Regina about how he was coping, maybe set up more time for him to see David. With first Neal gone and now Gold, Henry didn’t have many men left in his family, though she had to admit she couldn’t find it in her to feel too bad about the Dark One no longer being a role model for her kid.

Looking around, Emma noticed that there were already a few changes. Belle had rearranged so that more light shown in, and things were a bit more orderly than the last time Emma had been in. She just hoped there was something here that felt right for Regina.

She made her way over to a corner with animal statues. Some were small like the one she’d gotten Ruby at a store down the street, while others were nearly as large as Pongo. She didn’t even know if Regina liked animals… Although…

 _The day we met, she was riding a **beautiful**  horse, _Snow had told her once.  _His name was Rocinante, and he was just about the only thing she brought to the castle from her old life. He was dark and just a tiny bit wild, but he adored her. I think he was the only thing she really loved_.

Horses. Regina liked horses, or at least dark fiery ones.   
It didn’t take long for Emma to find a small glass figure of a dark drown horse rearing. She smiled as she picked it up, thinking Regina might even like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“This was on your porch,” Emma lied easily as she slipped into the manor and handed Regina her poorly wrapped package. Emma thought she saw just a flicker of a smile as Regina took it from her. They walked together to the kitchen where Henry sat waiting.

“Is that your present Mom?” he asked with a quick approving glance to his other mother.

“Yes dear, it was on the porch. I suppose I might as well open it.” As Regina methodically removed each piece of tape, Emma and Henry smiled at each other.  For all that she tried to hide it, they could tell she was glad to be included.

Regina's fingers were careful as inspected the horse, delicately exploring every inch.  
  
"It's... nice," Henry commented, sounding impatient. Regina snapped out of her trance and looked up at him with a wistful smile.  
  
"Yes, it is nice," she agreed. "Did I ever tell you I had a horse once? He looked a bit like this one, only a little lighter."  
  
Henry nodded. "I think you mentioned him once. You know, if you miss horses you could come with me to the stables sometimes."  
  
It was amazing to watch the way Regina's expressions could transform at the simplest words; in an instant the far-away look of sadness was replaced with a dazzling grin. Emma felt her heart swell as she watched Regina place a gentle hand on their son's cheek. "I'd like that very much, dear."

Mother and son smiled at each other for a moment before Regina dropped her hand and turned to Emma. "Alright Miss Swan, let's put you to work."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~  
It turned out that making apple sauce had been a frequent tradition during Henry's childhood. The kid was practically an expert, and it wasn't long before Regina let him take over while she set to making the latkes. They had just finished peeling the apples when Emma's phone rang.

She looked at the screen, and her smile faltered. “Sorry, it’s Hook, I’ll only be a sec.”

Regina stiffened as she watched Emma walk to the next room. It would have been undignified to eves drop, but she felt no obligation to try very hard not to overhear; it was her house after all.

 _“Hey Killian_ ,” Emma sighed.  _“I’m busy tonight, family stuff.”_ A beat.  _“No, I’m not at the apartment. I’m at Regina’s, with Henry._ ” She was starting to sound frustrated now, and Regina couldn’t help a small smirk.  _“I don’t know, this weekend maybe? No not Friday, it’s movie night._ ” Her voice rose slightly.  _“I promised Henry! No you can’t come, the kid wants time with his parents._ ” A huff.  _“I gotta go, we’re making dinner. I’ll see you when I see you. Bye_.”

Regina’s muscles relaxed as Emma entered the room. The blonde was practically scowling, but she offered a small smile as she went to the sink. Once her hands were clean she reclaimed her stool beside Henry.

“Alright kid, show me how we cut up these apples for your mom’s sauce.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was getting late by the time they finished dinner, and Emma almost said no when Henry suggested they retire to the living room so he could show her the comic books his Secret Santa had given him, but a quick look at Regina was all it took to decide she could spare another half hour.

Emma and Regina settled onto the couch as Henry ran up to his room. “Thanks for letting me join in tonight.”

“You’re welcome, Emma,” Regina smiled warmly. “Would you like a glass of wine? Just a small one,” she added, “I know you have to drive home soon.”

“Sure, why not?” Emma agreed easily, her eyes following Regina out of the room. The brunette returned a few minutes later with a glass in each hand, and when she rejoined Emma on the couch she sat a little closer this time, barely a foot between them now. Their fingers brushed against each other as Emma took her glass from Regina, and their gazes met in a soft smile. Before Emma could even say thank you, Henry bounded back into the room, his arms full of a large package with a stack of comics on top.

“I almost forgot Ma!” He said excitedly, setting his pile by the couch and sitting beside it on the floor. “Your Secret Santa asked me to give you this.” He picked up the large bundle and leaned over Regina to pass it to the Sheriff. She was tempted to ask who her Secret Santa was, but she knew her kid well enough to know he wouldn’t give up the name without a fight.

Regina huffed at the way she ripped into the paper, and Emma spared her a glance to offer a smirk. She doubted she’d ever stop relishing her ability to annoy the former queen.

As the fuzzy green material was first revealed, Emma couldn’t resist stroking it. “Ohhh,” she murmured reverently. She quickly removed the blanket from the rest of the paper and rubbed a corner against her cheek. “Okay, this is amazing. You have to feel it.” Without warning, she reached out and stroked Regina’s cheek with a corner; Regina stilled and their eyes caught and held.

Henry reached out and grabbed for the blanket, and the women quickly looked away as Emma pulled back her hand.

Regina cleared her throat but continued to look away as she said softly, “It matches your eyes.”

Emma felt her face flush slightly as she looked back at the blanket. She loved it even more now, though if the way Henry was pulling half of it across his lap was anything to go by she might have to fight her kid for it.

 

As they settled in to look at Henry’s new comic books, Emma stretched out the blanket across all three of them and tucked her bare feet up under her. She leaned against the arm of the couch, half reading an issue of X-Men and half watching Henry and Regina, and it wasn’t long before she felt a few tears prick the back of her eyes. For the first time, she was having the sort of holidays she’d long ago stopped even hoping for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter accidentally got a little heavy (in a good way), but I promise more fluff tomorrow!  
> I tried to hint at some things in this chapter, so if anything is a little confusing it’s probably intentional. (I leave the “unintentional” storytelling to the experts.)

**December 18 th, 2014**

Regina’s first thought was that this was definitely not her bed; her second was that she was not alone. It was another few moments before she realized she was snuggled under Emma’s new blanket half on top of the blonde, and in an instant she was standing, refusing to look at the other woman.

Henry was nowhere to be found, which meant that he’d gone to bed sometime after his mothers had fallen asleep; she’d have to talk to him about not allowing her to make a fool of herself. What if Emma had woken first?

Regina moved to the closet and pulled out a large comforter before returning to the couch and finally looking down at the sleeping woman. Emma was curled up practically into a ball, and Regina winced a little at how uncomfortable she was bound to be come morning. She really needed to start taking better care of herself and stop sleeping on couches and chairs, but hopefully that wouldn’t be an issue for long.   
The brunette smiled slightly to herself at that thought and began to pull the blanket off the blonde, but Emma latched onto it. Regina rolled her eyes; of course Emma Swan would manage to be impossible even in her sleep. With a small huff, she began to gently pull Emma’s fingers from the soft material, but before she could completely free the blanket pale fingers wrapped around her own. Emma shifted slightly, and for the briefest moment Regina allowed herself to hold the other woman’s hand before pulling away.

Carefully, Regina tucked the comforter around Emma, making sure to wrap it around her feet so they wouldn’t get cold. She reached a hand out towards Emma’s forehead but pulled back at the last moment, once again looking away as she began to fold the blanket.

After carrying the bundle upstairs and placing it on the bed in the guest room Regina got ready for bed. When she finally slipped under the covers, she tried not to remember the feeling of Emma’s fingers on hers or how peaceful the blonde had looked in her sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Emma sat beside Henry looking around the kitchen; the lack of appliances still amazed her. “Kid, does your mom have something against technology?”

“Huh?” Henry asked in confusion.

“Seriously, who doesn’t have a microwave? I’m amazed she even has a coffee maker.”

Emma nearly jumped when she heard Regina clear her throat behind her. “I believe you’ll find, Miss Swan, that when you take the time to make home cooked meals there is little need for gadgets.”

“Okay, maybe I’m a lazy bum for wanting a quick way to heat TV dinners, whatever,” she conceded with an eye roll, “but what about, like, toast? Or boiling water for tea or something?”

“We have a kettle,” Regina said dismissively. Emma rolled her eyes and shared a small smile with Henry. “Now, if you’re quite through complaining about my kitchen, perhaps you’d like to help make breakfast?”

~*~*~*~*~

“So, how’s Operation Christmukkah coming?” Henry asked hopefully as they walked down the street.

Emma looked at him curiously. “Operation Christmukkah?”

He nodded with a proud little smirk. “You’re saving Hanukkah for Mom. It’s Operation Christmukkah.”

“Don’t we already have Operation Mongoose? I think maybe one Operation at a time is enough,” Emma suggested, hoping Henry wasn’t setting his hopes too high on her ability to think of more gifts Regina wouldn’t scoff at.

“Nope. I have all sorts of Operations, but some of them are top-secret,” he added with a grin.

“Yeah? Which ones would those be?”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Ma, I’m not a kid, and I’m not grandma. I won’t spill my secrets just because you ask.”

Emma bumped him lightly with her hip. “Hey, it was worth a try. And I’m sorry to say I think you’ll always be a kid to me and your mom.”

Henry grimaced. “How’d I wind up with **two** overprotective moms?”

“Guess you just got lucky,” his blonde mother told him with a grin. “Tell you what, since you’re so grown up I’ll let you walk the rest of the way by yourself. I gotta go think up presents for your mom anyway.”

“You’re still coming to movie night tomorrow, right?” Henry asked hopefully.

Emma wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her in a quick embrace. “Of course kid,” she promised. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma absently tapped a pencil against her desk as she sat staring into space. With the paperwork from the last major incidents in town finally complete it was a slow day at the station, and the sheriff’s mind was occupied with trying to think of presents for Regina. What she needed was a list of ideas so she could stop stressing every day. Why couldn’t shopping for Regina be as easy as it was for Ruby? She’d stocked up on hair dye and nail polish at the drug store that morning and all that was left was wrapping the gifts and sneaking them to the waitress each day. But Regina…

Emma sighed. She knew she could probably just buy random Christmas decorations at the dollar store and it wouldn’t be any less than Regina would expect from a Secret Santa, but she wanted her gifts to be more than that. Regina deserved better.

It was just going to take some serious thinking on her part. And possibly a deal with the devil—or in this case, help from Mary Margaret.

At the thought of her mother, an idea struck. It seemed Snow was helping her after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Regina finished preparing her present to Emma for the day just as Henry came bursting in.

“Hey Mom!” He called happily. A smile bloomed across his mother’s face; after so long of her precious little prince wanting nothing to do with her, she suspected it would never stop warming her heart every single time he was happy to see her.

“Hello dear. Good day at school?”

“It was awesome!” Henry said happily. “In history we talked about winter traditions from the Enchanted Forest. Can we celebrate Antimaht? And have a bonfire?” He asked in excitement as he slipped off his backpack and sat beside his mother on the couch.

Regina chuckled lightly. “Maybe next year, Henry. I think we have enough holidays for this year, don’t you? And there are your Operations to keep you busy,” she added with a twinkle. “Now, go put your backpack away and you can help me figure out how to sneak your mother her next gift.”

Henry felt his heart warm at his mom referring to Emma as his mother. He liked things this way, his family getting along and the three of them spending time together. He liked time with Ma and he liked time with Mom, but he liked it best when he didn’t have to choose.

“I think I have an idea for getting Ma her present, but first,” he said as he opened his backpack and pulled out a small present, “you should open yours. I ran in to your Secret Santa on the way home.”

Regina returned his smile as she took the gift from him. It was wrapped in blue paper with snowflakes, and she was surprised to find a tag that read _To my favorite Evil Queen ;)_ in handwriting that seemed forcibly neat. Curiosity piqued, she opened the paper carefully.

Henry didn’t know if he’d ever seen his mother laugh as hardily as she did as a dvd case was revealed. Looking over her shoulder, he couldn’t help grinning as a cartoon picture of Snow White smiled up at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I swear this’ll work Mom! You just have to call and distract her while I sneak in. I know how to be sneaky,” Henry promised.

“Well, I can’t argue with **that** ,” his mother agreed, smile half proud and half exasperated. “Alright, you go on in.” Regina watched Henry enter the sheriff’s station before pulling out her phone, hoping that her son was as clever as he thought. Emma answered on the third ring.  
  


_“Regina? What’s up?”_ Emma sounded curious and a slightly concerned, and Regina felt her heart soften just a little. Emma always worried about everything it seemed.

_“It’s Henry, he wanted me to call and make sure you were coming tomorrow.”_

_“Geez, kid must be really excited, he already made me promise this morning. It’s not like we haven’t had movie nights before, is tomorrow special or something?”_

_“I think he’s just… emotional about the holidays. We haven’t had anyone else to celebrate with before,”_ Regina admitted, stepping away from the station’s entrance as she saw Henry rush out and head toward the hideous yellow car parked at the curb. _“Last year it was just the two of you in New York, and the year before that… Well, you’d know better than I would what his Christmas was like.”_ She tried not to sound bitter, but it still stung that her son had spent the holidays with Emma and his grandparents instead of with her. Two Christmases she had been without him; it was time to make up for it this year.

Emma was quiet for a long time. _“I am sorry, Regina,”_ she murmured finally. _“I’m sorry you were without him for so long. And I’m sorry I almost took him away again.”_

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There had been a time when she’d desperately needed those words, but it felt so far away now. _“Emma… Is that why…”_ she struggled to find the words for the question she wasn’t sure she wanted answered. _“Is this guilt?”_

_“Is what guilt?”_ Emma asked in confusion.

_“This. Us.”_ Regina swallowed. “ _Being… friends. You helping me find a happy ending. Is guilt why you’re doing this?”_

_“Regina…”_ Emma trailed off and Regina heard her sigh heavily. _“No, it’s not guilt. Whatever we are, whatever we become, it’s because we want it that way okay? Believe it or not, I like you Regina; I like your sass, I like that you’re not all light and happy like most of the people in this town, I like that you know things don’t always work out but fight for happy endings anyway, I like that you’ve overcome shit and actually learned to be a decent person, and I like spending time with you. So just… No, it’s not guilt. It’s me actually wanting you to be happy. Okay?”_

Regina took a shuddering breath. Okay? It was… She didn’t know what it was, but okay didn’t begin to describe it. _“Yes,”_ she struggled out, closing her eyes and steadying herself when she heard her voice shake. _“Yes, Emma, it’s… okay. I’ll see you tomorrow at 7.”_ Regina hung up without waiting for a response. She leaned against the building and took a few moments to gather herself before plastering on a smile and approaching Henry where he stood waiting for her.

 

“Well Henry, were you successful?” she asked as she wrapped an arm around her son’s shoulders, marveling for what felt like the thousandth time at how tall he was now.

“Yup,” he confirmed with a proud smile. “Emma didn’t notice a thing, and I put her keys right back where I found them.”

“Thank you dear,” Regina said warmly as she steered them back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was midnight when Emma finally locked up the station and dragged herself to her car. Her day had been long and she was exhausted; she hadn’t even realized her present hadn’t come that day until she entered the bug and saw the gift bag on the seat beside her.

As she pulled out the white tissue paper, careful not to rip it in the hopes she might use it to wrap tomorrow’s gift, the scent that greeted her was a welcome mixture of mint and cinnamon. She breathed in the smell before digging in to find an assortment of Christmas-themed bath salts.

God, how long had it been since she’d had an actual bath? The loft had exactly one bathroom with only a shower. Emma rarely missed New York, but especially after a long shift like today she would have loved to soak in the big tub in their old apartment. She sighed wistfully and wondered if she could get away with regifting them to Regina. Hell, maybe someday she’d get lucky enough to use Regina's bath tub...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is kind of short and crappy and there’s a chance I’ll rewrite it tomorrow, but I promised a chapter a day so I wanted to go ahead and get it out there. There’s an emotional moment or two, but I tried for a mostly-happy chapter.

**December 19 th, 2014**

Emma groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. Peeking out with one eye she saw it was barely three am, meaning she had been asleep less than two hours.

Another cry ripped through the night and she burrowed deeper.

 

All she wanted for Christmas was a good night’s sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

“Emma honey? Emma, wake up.” Emma’s head shot up from where it had fallen onto her arms. Her father’s hand was still on her shoulder from shaking her, and he looked as dead as she felt. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead before moving away. “Your cereal’s going to get soggy,” he pointed out as he grabbed a bowl of his own.

Emma groaned and stretched. “That baby of yours sure has a pair of lungs,” she commented with a weary smile.

“Don’t I know it. And I thought parenting a 28-year-old was hard,” he joked half-heartedly.

She knew her dad was trying. She knew he loved her and wanted her to know it. She knew he loved her, and for his sake and her brother’s she tamped down on the bitterness she felt rising inside her. Her parents loved and wanted her… but just once she wished she could feel like enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Regina came into the diner while Emma was drinking her third cup of coffee for the morning. Neal had started crying again just as she finished her breakfast, and she still needed to drop off Ruby’s present, so she’d left the apartment early and headed to Granny’s.

Emma smiled and gave a small wave as Regina entered, and when the brunette chose to sit beside her the blonde’s smile only grew.

“You look terrible, Miss Swan,” Regina commented, covering her concern with contempt for Emma’s disheveled appearance.

“Nice to see you too, Regina.”

“I take it your brother is still fulfilling all my wildest dreams and torturing your whole family?” Regina asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled a little at the hint of affection in her voice. “I see how it is, he’s going to be your favourite Charming now.”

“As opposed to whom? Your _mother_?” Regina scoffed.

  
Later Emma chocked her honesty up to exhaustion, but a nagging voice in her head said that she’d simply wanted to know Regina’s reaction. “As opposed to  _me_ .”

Regina looked at her then like she was the biggest idiot on the planet, and Emma suddenly felt about two inches tall. When had Regina’s condescension started bothering her instead of just pissing her off? Why did she care whether or not Regina admitted to liking her? Just because she’d admitted to caring about Regina didn’t mean Regina hadn’t to say it back.

Emma was about ready to crawl into a hole when Regina finally spoke. “You’re not a Charming.” She looked away then, her disdain slipping. “You’re… Emma.”

Emma quickly grabbed her mug and took a drink to hide her grin. Ruby came by a moment later to take Regina’s order, and both women were relieved to have the tension broken. They chatted idly for a few minutes until Emma claimed a need to get to work. Just before she left Emma promised Regina she’d see her that evening, and on her wait out the door she caught Ruby grinning at her. Emma had no idea why Ruby seemed so interested in her friendship with Regina lately, but ignored her. If she hurried, she’d have time to drive by the manor and drop off Regina’s gift before the Mayor got home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Regina heard the door to the station open and whirled around. David entered a moment later and her shoulders relaxed. He looked slightly confused when he saw her, but when he noticed the gift on Emma’s desk he offered her a small smile.

“Not. A. Word.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he assured her with a boyish grin. She swept out without another word.

David pulled out his phone and typed a quick text to his grandson, still smiling.

_-Looks like your Operation is working.-_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Regina smiled as she climbed her front steps and bent to pick up the box that was waiting for her. She unlocked the door and carried it inside, wondering about the larger size compared to the other gifts she’d received. She sat at the kitchen table and began opening it with more eagerness than she would have allowed anyone else to see.

She raised an eyebrow at the contents; a gingerbread house kit seemed more like a gift for Snow than for her. At 13 Henry was probably too old for such things… but he had been very excited for the holidays this year. She smiled slightly at the thought that it might not be too late for a new tradition or two.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“So Emma,” Henry asked as the first preview started, “what’d you get from your Secret Santa today?”

Regina turned her head slightly so she could watch the blonde from the corner of her eye.

Emma shrugged. “A big fluffy towel.”

Henry’s brow furrowed and it took and he had to stop himself from turning to look at his other mother. “That’s… weird.”

“It has my name on it,” Emma defended. Maybe it wasn’t the best gift she’d ever gotten, but after so many years with no gifts at all she wasn’t going to snub her nose at it. “It’s nice. And soft.”

It was Henry’s turn to shrug as he turned his attention back to the TV.

“So, what did you say we’re watching?” Emma asked curiously.

“It’s a Wonderful Life,” Regina replied. “It’s been a tradition since Henry was small, although I think he was 9 before he made it all the way through.”

“It’s _slow_ ,” Henry pointed out. “Good, but slow. You can’t blame a kid for falling asleep when it’s in black and white.”

Regina smiled at him fondly. “I never really minded dear. Every year you were so excited to try to watch it all the way to the end.”

“Well I’ll definitely make it this year.”

~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Regina glanced over at Emma where she lay on the other side of their son. Henry noticed her gaze and looked at his blonde mother.

“I guess Ma was the one that didn’t make it through this time.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to try again next year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to do more with this movie night, but I just didn’t have much writing in me tonight, so I might do a second movie night in a few days. And hey, more movie nights mean more chances for family snuggles!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff in this chapter, and a glimpse of grumpy-Regina. Tomorrow, gingerbread houses and a particularly Christmas-y present!

**December 20 th, 2014**

 

Emma woke to the sounds of hushed voices and the quiet clatter of dishes. She could just make out Regina and Henry discussing what flavor of pancakes to make, and she smiled lazily as she stretched. Even with the sore muscles, it wasn’t so bad, waking up like this.

It certainly beat waking up to her sleep-deprived parents pouring coffee in their cereal while singing the grumpiest lullabies she’d ever heard to her baby brother.

Sitting up, Emma began to fold the comforter when a thought struck her. She hadn’t seen her new blanket since falling asleep here a few nights ago.  
  
“Hey Regina?” Emma called as she entered the kitchen. “Have you seen—“ Her words caught in her throat as the brunette turned to face her. Flour was smeared across her cheek and a small strip of hair had fallen from her ponytail. Emma had never seen her so casual, or so beautiful. This wasn’t Regina the queen or Regina the mayor, this was just Regina; Regina the mother, Regina the cook, Regina the woman. This was the person only Henry was allowed to see, and here Emma was being let in.

“What were you saying, dear?” Regina asked curiously, wiping her hands on a towel as she looked at Emma.

“Uh… nothing,” Emma mumbled, brain unable to process much of anything. Regina looked so human like this, and Emma felt the sudden desire to see her like this every day. Which was just… _no_. This wasn’t her home, and Regina wasn’t… Regina wasn’t her anything. She had to get out of here.

Before she could move Henry turned and grinned at her. “We’re making cinnamon cocoa pancakes! Mom thinks it’ll be weird, but I told her it’ll taste just like hot chocolate with cinnamon.”

Emma paused a little too long before finding her words and Henry looked at her curiously before she choked out a response. “That sounds delicious.” Her son smiled but still looked a little wary. A moment later his face fell at her next words. “I hope you guys enjoy. I’m just gonna… go.”

She felt Regina’s angry glare on her before the other woman spoke. “Emma Swan, if you walk out of this house without tasting the breakfast our son is preparing for you, if you _dare_ disappoint him, you are never eating my cooking again.”

Emma gulped and met Regina’s gaze, only just resisting the urge to flinch. She forced a smile that she knew Regina didn’t buy for a moment. “Right, yeah, breakfast, yum.” Emma sat on a stool and Regina gave her one last look of reproach before huffing and returning her attention to the batter.

Despite Emma’s discomfort, she couldn’t help smiling as she watched mother and son move about the kitchen and work together seamlessly. She knew how long it had taken them to get there, but it was actually kind of beautiful.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the end, it turned out Regina’s hesitance had been with good reason. Both mothers pretend to love the pancakes until Henry took his first bite and nearly gagged.

“Ew, Moms! How could you let me eat that??” he accused. Emma and Regina looked at each other, each trying to figure out how exactly this was their fault, and burst into laughter.

Henry rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he mumbled, scooting his plate across the table as if its proximity would infect him somehow.

Emma knew she spoiled the kid sometimes, but she couldn’t stand to see him all grumpy, and she was quick to placate. “How about I buy us all breakfast at Granny’s?”

Henry instantly cheered at that, and Regina smiled appreciatively. Before long the three of them were bundled up in coats and scarves, and in Emma’s case a colorful beanie Snow had proudly presented her with on her last birthday. The bright orange and yellow wasn’t exactly her style and she hated how it clashed with her hair, but it was the first thing anyone had ever made her and she loved it for that.

When the trio entered the diner, they were met with Ruby’s wide grin and gleaming eyes. “Welcome family!” she greeted them warmly. Emma flushed slightly and Regina busied herself with removing her coat, but Henry beamed.

Granny’s was crowded on a late Saturday morning, but they found an open booth at the back of the diner. Regina and Emma slid in across from each other, and Henry’s grin was firmly in place as he sat beside his brunette mother.

Pancakes were ordered and orange juice was drunk while the three sat together, Henry excitedly telling his parents about the holiday activities planned at school on Monday. The kid had way more enthusiasm about everything than Emma could remember having about anything at that age, but she loved listening to him. More than once her eyes met Regina’s and they shared a soft smile as they proudly listened to their son talk. Maybe they hadn’t done much parenting together until now, but they’d still done well somehow. Emma knew that was mostly down to Regina, but that never once dimmed her pride in this amazing person that looked up to her and called her Ma. It was a good thing they had, and sitting there with Regina and Henry on a lazy Saturday morning felt like a long time coming.

~*~*~*~*~

There were nearly done when Emma’s phone rang. Regina looked annoyed but said nothing as Emma pulled it out and looked at the screen. Emma sighed before answering.

_“Hey Killian,”_ she greeted, pretending not to notice Regina’s scowl. _“I’m busy right now. Having brunch with Henry and Regina.”_ Another sigh. _“I just told you, I’m busy. Yeah, maybe I have been spending a lot of time with them lately, it’s the holidays. People spend time with their family at the holidays.”_ There was a pause, and when Emma flinched a moment later Regina had to clamp her hands into fists to keep from ripping the phone from the blonde’s hand and telling the pirate exactly how much he would never deserve Emma Swan. _“I’m not doing this right now. I’ll talk to you later.”_

Emma was tight-lipped as she hung up. No one spoke until Ruby came by to bring their check. The waitress’s chatter broke the tension, especially when Henry complimented her violently neon nails, making both his mothers smile. It wasn’t the first time either woman had wondered if their son was developing a crush on the werewolf, and they shared a knowing look as he beamed up at her.

A pleasant few minutes passed as Emma and Regina finished their coffee. As they finally prepared to leave, Henry was disappointed to realize that Emma didn’t plan to come back with them, even after he pointed out her car was at the manor.

“Kid, I’m sure your mom’s getting tired of me by now.”

“But she’s not!” Henry argued. He fell silent at a look from Regina.

“Henry, it’s clear your mother has other things to do. I’m sure you’ll see her soon.”

“But what about the gingerbread house? I thought you wanted to make it together,” Henry pointed out.

Regina flushed slightly. “That was merely an idea, dear, and not one I was particularly attached to. We are perfectly capable of having a lovely day without Miss Swan.”

“I know,” Henry mumbled, looking at the floor. “It’s just more fun with Ma around.”

Emma felt her heart melt at that and nearly crumbled, but she really did feel bad that she’d been home so little in the last weeks, and she still had to finish shopping for Regina for the week, not to mention the Christmas presents she needed to get the rest of her family.

“How about I come over tomorrow kid? I’ll need to get my car anyway. Not that you have to wait on me for the gingerbread houses,” she added hastily, “but we can find something else fun to do, maybe work on Operation Mongoose. Okay?”

Henry nodded and leaned in to give her a hug. “Bye Ma.”

“Bye kid. Bye Regina,” she added with a small smile, exiting the restaurant and resisting the urge to look back.

~*~*~*~*~

“You know I like doing things with you, right?” Henry asked tentatively as they approached the house. “I like having Emma around, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like time just the two of us.”

“Thank you dear,” Regina replied with an affectionate smile. “I like doing things with just you as well. But having Emma around is… not entirely unpleasant,” she admitted. Henry grinned and she rolled her eyes playfully. “Don’t go telling anyone your mom’s gone soft.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Henry grinned as he bounded up the steps and unlocked the door. Regina followed her son inside and they began taking off their winter gear side by side. It was as Regina was hanging up her coat that she noticed a lump in the pocket. Curious, she reached her hand in and found a small square present. She tried to think of who all could have had access to her jacket, but when she recalled she had left it at the booth while using the restroom she realized it could have been anyone.

“What’s that?” Henry asked as he noticed the package.

“It appears to be my present for the day. I suppose I should see what it is,” she added with feigned indifference, opening it right there. Inside lay a gift card to the stables and a typed note that read _Time to get back on the horse._

Looking over her shoulder, Henry asked excitedly, “Can we ride together Mom? Gramps has been promising I can start riding soon, and I know I’m ready.”

Regina smiled and wondered at the fact she’d never thought of it before. Leaning down, she rested her forehead against her son’s. “Of course, my little prince.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma arrived home to an empty apartment and a note from her parents saying they’d gone for a picnic. She was surprised to find she didn’t feel any jealousy at not being included; she’d had her own family morning.

As she settled onto the couch with one of Snow’s decorative pads of paper and a pen for brainstorming presents, a knock came at the door. She wondered if it was Hook, and it surprised her how relieved she was to find a delivery woman with a package for her. A voice in the back of her mind told her she should probably examine her relief at not seeing the guy she was supposed to be dating, but she ignored it as she signed for her present and closed the door behind her.

Emma had received a few strange gifts in her life, like the car left to her by the boyfriend who’d sent her to jail and even yesterday’s towel, but as she pulled it from the box she decided a toaster definitely topped the list. She wondered if her Secret Santa was trying to send her a message that it was pathetic for a 31-year-old to live with her parents and their new baby, but she tried not to take offense.

She had more important things to think about anyway, like what the hell to get Regina for the next four days.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember the layout of the Regina's house very well, so apologies if anything is inaccurate. (Just go with it.)   
> Happy Solstice to those who celebrate!

**December 21** **st** **, 2014**

As Emma stepped out of the bug, she was startled to hear the Coventry Carol. Who on Mifflin street would be brave enough to play music that loudly with Regina as a neighbor? Shutting the door behind her and moving towards the manor, she was astonished to realize the music was coming from the house.  _Regina_  was playing Christmas carols? That was a Christmukkah miracle if she'd ever heard one.

Reaching the porch, Emma decided to look in through the window before entering, fearing that whatever festivities were going on inside would stop once Regina was aware of her presence. She moved over to the window that looked in the living room; the curtains were down, but there was just enough space between the fabric and the edge of the window for her to peek. Emma froze when she was greeted with Regina's backside a few feet away, her ass at Emma's eye level where she stood on a ladder. She stood there gaping for nearly a full minute before Henry, holding the ladder for his mother, caught sight of her and grinned.

Instantly Emma jumped back from the window, cheeks coloring as it sunk in that she'd been staring at  _Regina's_ ass. She was damn lucky that Henry didn't seem to realize what he'd seen, but what if it had been Regina that caught her looking?

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Emma walked to the door, which was flung open by her ecstatic son before she could knock.

"Hey Ma! We're hanging Christmas lights!" Despite her continued embarrassment, Emma couldn't help return his smile.

"Sounds awesome. Should I come back later? Let you two finish?"

"Don't be silly, Emma," Regina commented from doorway to the living room, startling the blonde and nearly making her jump. "You can help."

Emma met her gaze and smiled softly. "Alright," she agreed, "but just a warning, I've never hung up lights before." Henry looked incredulous at that, but Regina merely nodded in understanding; she hadn't exactly had a lot of good holidays growing up either.

Following Henry and Regina back into the living room she was amazed at the transformation that had occurred in barely 24 hours. A tall tree now stood in one corner and every surface in the room was decorated with elves. Turning to the brunette in confusion, she was surprised to see a small smirk on the face of one Mills and a look of faint embarrassment on the other's.

"Fairy tales weren't Henry's first obsession," Regina explained simply with an affectionate glance at her son. He avoided both mothers' gazes as he turned to needlessly adjust the stockings on the mantel.

"It's nice. Christmasy."

"Thank you, dear. Now, you can help Henry decide where the wreath should go while I finish the lights."

~*~*~*~*~*~  
The trio worked happily throughout the afternoon, and once Emma even caught Regina humming along to Silent Night. The blonde grinned, making Regina immediately fall silent to Emma's disappointment. The brunette was relaxed and happy, and Emma reveled in the sight.

Finally, everything was decorated except the tree, and they all agreed they had earned a snack.

Emma was pleasantly surprised to discover Regina had made a pie the night before, and at Henry's urging they even indulged in ice cream with their treat. Emma was the first to finish and laid back in her chair, hands resting on her full stomach. She felt… content.

Suddenly, Henry lit up. "Moms! I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, his last bite of ice cream forgotten. "Your secret santas wanted me to give you your presents." He bounded up from the table and out of the room without another word, and each woman looked at the other in surprise. Emma had slipped her present for Regina to Henry earlier in the day, but who else would use her kid as a mule? Then again, she had used both of her parents to get Ruby her presents by now, so maybe it wasn't that strange. The first time Henry had presented her with a gift she'd thought nothing of it, but he'd been to school then; it seemed much stranger on a Sunday when as far as she knew the only people he'd seen were her and Regina.  
At least having them both get a gift delivered by their son was bound to throw Regina off her scent. Emma reminded herself that it was only 3 days until Christmas Eve and the reveal; she'd just have to try to be patient.

Henry came running back down the stairs a moment later with a gift in each hand. He held onto the package for Emma as he handed Regina a small bag. As she pulled out the tissue paper Henry froze in recognition; he was almost certain it was the same paper he'd seen his mother pack into the bag he'd hidden in Emma's car, and he held his breath as he waited for her to reach the same conclusion.

When Regina's only reaction was to remove her present, Henry sighed in relief. His expression became one of happiness as he watched his mother's face soften.

Regina traced the delicate lines of the ornament with one finger. A picture of she and Henry smiled up at her. It took all of Emma's self-restraint to keep from grinning with pride. She'd had to pay extra for the rush order, but she'd wanted to give this gift today so she could see Regina's face when she opened it. A part of her wished Regina knew it was from her, but it probably would have just embarrassed them both.  
She was just grateful her own Secret Santa had inspired her. She loved her snowflake and had figured Regina might like a similar gift, though she'd picked a fancy bauble that she thought would better fit the former Mayor's classy tastes. If Regina's smile was anything to go by, she'd made a good choice. Henry beamed at her and she couldn't help puffing her chest out a little. The gift might have been small, but if it made Regina happy then Emma figured she'd done something right.

"Open yours Ma!" Henry encouraged after a few moments of silence. Regina put the ornament down, carefully nestling it in the tissue paper, and faced Emma with a carefully schooled expression of mild interest.

Emma ripped through the paper, curious to see what strange present her gift-giver had provided today. When she first saw the fuzzy red material she wondered if it was a Santa hat, but as the rest of the paper was pulled away she discovered it was a stocking. Flipping it over, Emma saw her name stitched into the cuff in purple thread and at least a dozen small snowflakes were sewn onto the front with a snowman right in the center. It was cheesy, and it was wonderful.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she thought of the work that must have been put into a gift like this. She almost regretted the simple, unadorned stocking she'd bought two years ago that was hanging with David's, Snow's, the baby's, and an identical one she'd gotten Henry for their one and only Christmas at the loft. Henry had his own fancy monogrammed stocking next to Regina's at the mansion, but even if he wasn't living there anymore the apartment was still home, and his grandmother had been adamant that he and his stocking continue to be part of their holidays.

"I like it," Henry said firmly, breaking the silence that had filled the room as Emma was left speechless.

"Yeah, it's nice," Emma proclaimed finally. "Too bad I already have a stocking."

"I have two," Henry pointed out with a shrug, "why can't you?"

"Well kid, you also have two places to call home. Where would I even put a second one?"

Regina spoke up then, her voice confident but her eyes betraying her. "I believe you'll find, Miss Swan, our mantel is rather large and could fit one more stocking, were you so inclined. You did help decorate after all."

"I… Thank you," Emma stammered. The gesture was unexpected to say the least. Regina had already shared so much with her lately, and now this? It was… it was  _family_. Her whole life Emma had never even had one, and now she found herself with two, with parents and a brother, and a son and a… Regina. A smile spread slowly across her face until she was beaming.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Emma!" Regina admonished, "you are supposed to be an adult, please show some restraint."

Emma pouted as she pulled back her finger from where she was about to smear icing across their son's cheek. "You're no fun," she complained.

"I'm the evil queen, dear. I'm not supposed to be  _fun_."

Henry grinned mischievously and, while Regina was busy glaring at Emma, snuck behind her and placed a sizable dollop of frosting on his mother's neck.

"Henry!" she shrieked, causing mother and son to burst into laughter. Regina fumed for about half a second before she broke down and laughed with them.

Soon, icing decorated their bodies, gingerbread forgotten. They had collapsed onto the floor where Henry and Emma sat sharing gum drops and peppermints, and Regina wondered when she had last felt quite so happy as she did in this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having computer issues tonight, and just had a large chunk of this chapter eaten; given it's already 2:50am, I'm giving up for the night, but I wanted to go ahead and post what I have since my goal has been daily updates. Sorry it's so short and only half a day! I'm going out of town tomorrow, so finishing this chapter may be as far as I get. But even if I do fall/stay behind, the story will cover every day through Christmas! (And I'm contemplating a New Years sequel, but no promises on that.)

**December 22 nd, 2014**

Emma groaned as her alarm went off. It had been another fitful night’s sleep in the Charming household and as she struggled to sit up she felt like her limbs weighed a hundred pounds each. When did kids grow out of crying through the night? She thoughts back to her memories of raising Henry and the parenting books she’d skimmed. Neal was 4 months old now, so he should be out of this phase within about… six years. She groaned again at the thought. Maybe she just needed industrial-strength headphones.

With a heavy sigh, she got up and trudged into the shower, pulling off her tank top and underwear as she went and tossing them on the floor. What she wouldn’t give for a hot bath right now…

Her mind wandered as the water washed over her, a small smile quirking her lips as she thought back to the previous day. She’d never really had a holiday like that before, decorating and playing around with the people she lov— Her mind screeched to a halt and she stood frozen until the water ran cold and startled her back to reality. She turned off the water and dried and dressed in a daze. She didn’t love—she didn’t. She didn’t.  _She didn’t she didn’t she didn’t_. She cared, that was all. She didn’t love. Didn’t didn’t didn’t.

And maybe if she said it enough times she would be able to start thinking about something other than the sound of Regina’s laughter as she gave in and smeared icing on the tip of Emma’s nose, something other than how Regina looked when she smiled and gave her a small tentative wave of farewell, something other than the way her heart swelled every time Regina looked in her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was just after 3 when she got a text from Henry asking her to come over tonight. He was officially on break until January 2nd and wanted to celebrate. Her stomach squirmed at the thought. Going to the house would mean seeing Regina, and if that thought caused her butterflies they were very sick ones.

She didn’t want to disappoint her kid, but until she could get his mother out of her head or figure out what the hell was going on with her feelings she couldn't handle even thinking about spending time at their house.

An idea struck her and she sighed with relief as she texted back.  _–Tell you what, come over to the apartment for dinner. Your grandparents miss you. We have eggnog, and I’ll order pizza (the greasy kind your mom doesn’t allow, but don’t tell).—_ She knew it was a dirty move bribing him food he couldn’t get at home, and she feared he’d be suspicious, but if she had to spend the night sitting next to Regina while thinking—things she did not want to be thinking—she’d go mad.

As usual, her kid was one step ahead of her, and she groaned when she read his reply.  _–I’ll come, but only if we can have movie night tomorrow. You owe us a Christmas movie.—_

Emma knew she couldn’t avoid Regina forever. She’d have to see her Wednesday anyway, what was one day sooner? At least it would give her one more night to get her head together.  
  
 _\--Deal.--_

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Emma and Henry met at Granny’s to share a peppermint milkshake and sneak Ruby’s nail polish for the day into the mailbox. As they sat happily chatting about video games, the awesome holiday cookies Henry had gorged on at school, and the latest prank Ava and Nicholas had played, Emma had the uncomfortable realization that while she had missed time alone with Henry, she also missed Regina.

Since when did she miss Regina after less than 24 hours? When had she gotten so used to the brunette’s presence? When had she come to rely on dark eyes meeting her gaze each time their son did something ridiculous or adorable? When had Regina become this integral piece of her life, and why did the fact she had feel like both the best and worst thing to happen to her since Henry?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half of yesterday's chapter; I'm sorry to say we'll probably stay a day behind schedule, but this one's a little longer than usual to make up for it.  
> I feel like the style in this chapter is a little different and I hope it’s not too jarring; I’ve been trying to do more action-based than thought-based with this story, but I slipped up a bit this time. Let me know what you think?

“Henry!” Snow greeted her grandson with a tight hug as he and Emma entered the apartment. “We’ve missed you so much! Have you gotten taller already?”

“Grandma, you saw me at Granny’s 5 days ago.”

“Well, 5 days is a long time. I think you’re taller,” she stated firmly. “And I think you shouldn’t stay away so long.”

Emma and David shared a smile as they watched the exchange. In the weeks Henry had still lived with them after Neal was born, Snow had barely had time to notice her grandson, but now that he was back home with Regina (and Emma found that she did think of it as back home, as if his time  with them in this apartment and even the year in New York had been a very extended holiday) they’d all felt the loss.

Although, Emma realized, the last three weeks she’d been at Regina’s so often she saw the kid nearly as much as when he lived with her. She smiled at that. She was glad he was home with his mom, and even more glad that Regina hadn’t had to be alone after Robin left, but if she didn’t have to miss out on his life because of it that was even better.

Finally, Henry began to squirm a little, and Snow instantly released the arm she’d had around him. He went and gave David a quick hug, causing his grandfather to don a goofy grin, before making his way to his uncle’s crib.

“Don’t touch him!” all three adults called at once. It was a miracle these days for Neal to sleep this soundly, and the prospect of a meal without his cries was too tempting to resist.

Henry glanced back at them as if they were nuts, but kept his distance, merely watching the baby sleep for a few moments. “He’s definitely bigger.”

“Oh I know! It’s like he grows everyday!” Snow began, and Emma quickly zoned out as she raved about all her son’s many changes and achievements. It seemed all Snow ever talked about anymore was the town and Neal, and while Emma didn’t really blame her she also didn’t really want to hear about it. Seeing her mother’s utter devotion to her new child caused an odd sort of ache in Emma’s chest, and she could never quite tell if she longed for her brother’s role, raised by parents that adored him and would always be there, or her mother’s, being there every step of the way to raise her son and never having to give him away.

She couldn’t regret giving up Henry, not when she knew how much he and Regina loved and needed each other, not when she knew his adoption was what had brought her to Storybrooke and her family, but she still wished it had been different somehow. Still wished that her memories of raising him on her own could be real, or even, in those moments right before sleep when her mind was most vulnerable and images would pop in that she could never quite shake even in the light of day, that she could have raised him with Regina.

Even with being the Savior and all the struggles it brought, even with villains to fight and happy endings to search for, Emma loved her life now. It just wasn’t always enough to chase away the shadows of her past.  
  


Emma was jolted back to the present by the sound of her son’s voice. “Ma?” he repeated. “I asked what kind of pizza you want.”

“Oh, right… Mushrooms good with everyone?” Henry made a face at that and Emma chuckled. “Alright, one mushroom and one pepperoni, but you have to at least have an apple or something so your mom doesn’t kill me.”

“Deal!”

~*~*~*~

“So Ma, have you figured out your last presents for Mom yet?”

“I have an idea or two,” Emma admitted with a smile. “I’ve got a present I’m waiting on, I just hope it’ll be here by Christmas Eve. I still have to give her her gift for today though, and I’ve got tomorrow to figure out. This 9 days of presents thing is a little stressful,” she added with a pointed look at her mother, who looked down at the baby in her lap to avoid her daughter’s gaze.

“What are you giving her today?” Henry asked curiously.

Emma shrugged. “Just a spa day. I figured she could do with relaxing a bit, after the rough time she’s had lately.”

Henry’s brow furrowed and his voice laced with concern. “What do you mean?”

Emma looked away, grabbing her glass from the table as an excuse not to meet her son’s gaze. “After Marian coming back, and then the whole mess with her being frozen, and Robin and Roland leaving… You know better than anyone how hard it was for her.”

Henry cocked his head, looking thoughtful. “I know she was upset about Marian… But if Robin was Mom’s happy ending, don’t you think she’d be sadder now he’s gone?”

That was something she had been actively not thinking about; the fact that Regina seemed happy when she should have been miserable was a gift Emma didn’t care to look at too closely. “Well kid, we gotta hope she’s got another happy ending out there. That’s what Operation Mongoose is all about, right? Finding her happy ending.”

Henry nodded, but there was an intensity in his gaze like Emma hadn’t seen since Operation Cobra. A look that was begging her to see something she couldn’t quite grasp. She felt the same clawing pressure she had back then, but she knew she didn't want to run this time. She just needed a little more time to sort through the things that Henry already had figured out. His next words were definitely one of those things.   
  
“If she’s already happy, why does she need an ending?”  
~*~*~*~

“It’s time for me to make the nightly round,” David announced when it was nearing 10 o’clock. He’d been cutting back his hours at the station to spend more time with the baby, and the trade-off was a nightly patrol. “Henry, do you want me to drive you home, or are you staying here tonight?”

“I can take him!” Emma offered a little too quickly, cutting off Henry’s response. For all that she’d planned to have a day without Regina, as the night wore on her thoughts strayed to the brunette more and more, and she couldn’t help wanting to see her.

“Alright,” David said slowly. “Henry, will you walk me out then?”

“Sure!” Henry agreed readily, jumping up to follow his grandfather. Emma looked at Snow in confusion, but her mother nearly shrugged, half asleep where she sat cradling Neal.

“So Henry,” David asked as soon as the door closed behind them, “how’s your Operation going?”

“It’s going  _awesome_! Some of my mom’s gifts for Emma are a little weird, but she doesn’t seem to mind. And Emma comes around a lot now; it’s nice.”

“I’m glad,” he said with a smile, draping his arm around Henry’s shoulder. “Are you ever going to tell me why I abandoned my sacred duty as Secret Santa?”

Henry grinned. “Maybe for Christmas.”

~*~*~*~*~

Emma followed Henry in without question when they reached the manor, and as Regina entered the hallway she felt her heart melt at the warm smile of welcome.

“Hey,” Emma greeted, lacking a good reason for her presence but taking comfort in the realization she didn’t really need one.

Henry, already tired and crashing from his milkshake-and-cookies sugar high, quickly passed his mom the giftcard Emma had handed him a few minutes earlier and made his way up to bed.

“A spa day for two,” Regina commented once he was gone, “who am I supposed to take, your mother?”

“You could always take Henry,” Emma offered with a grin. “I’m sure it would be a good bonding experience.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “And I’m sure our 13 year old would love explaining that to his therapist.” Emma smirked. “Well, since you’re here we might as well have a drink.”

Emma wondered how someone was able to sound so aggrieved and so appealing all at once, but she followed Regina to her study without a second thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“What would your happy ending look like?”

They had been talking for nearly an hour, about the bike they were getting Henry, about the absurd levels of cheerfulness they could expect from Snow at the Christmas Eve party, about the unseasonably warm weather they’d been having, and about Operation Mongoose. They had spent so much time in the last weeks searching for plans to seek Regina’s happy ending, but she’d never thought to ask what that would actually be.

Emma half expected a flippant response, or an outright dismissal, but instead Regina was thoughtful, a finger absentmindedly running along the rim of her wineglass.

“I used to think,” she began finally, “Henry was all I needed. He still is, but there’s a difference between what I  _need_ , and what I want. When Robin came into my life… It was nice to feel loved, to feel wanted. I suppose, I would like a partner.” She looked down, almost shy. “Someone who knows my past, who sees all of me, but can still find something in me to love, as impossible as that may seem.”

“Not so impossible,” Emma whispered. Whether Regina didn’t hear or chose to ignore her, she didn’t know.

“Henry will always come first, so anyone who came into my life would need to love him, and to be a good parent—or stepparent. I know what it’s like to be forced to pretend to love a stepchild,” she added bitterly, “and I would not wish that on my partner or on Henry. I want… a house full of love,” she admitted, the bitterness of a moment before now replaced with a wistful sorrow, “the kind I never had as a child. I want Henry to feel he has a family to come home to here, like he does with you. And I want someone by my side, for when Henry goes off to live his own life. I'd like to be with someone who's lived enough to understand the darkness I've been through, the darkness I've  _been_. Someone who makes me stronger and sees me as better than I am, but still sees  _me_. Someone who believes I can be the hero Henry thinks I am.”

“You  **are** , Regina. You’ve saved us all so many times, and I’ve seen how hard you’ve worked to change. You are a hero. And you’ll find someone who sees that.”

~*~*~*~*~

Another hour passed before Emma returned home. She slipped out of her jacket and sat at the table, relishing the rare quiet of the apartment. Her mind was still swirling, but she hoped she’d be able to sleep. There was a small package in front of her, thin and several inches long, and she leaned over to read the note.

_Emma—_

_Your Secret Santa wanted this passed along to you._

_Love Mom xx_

 

Emma was too exhausted for much curiosity, but she opened the package with a small smile, wondering whether it would be another thoughtful and touching gift or another household appliance. She had thought herself beyond the point of surprise, but the toothbrush lying before her proved her wrong. It wasn’t even a cute one with a cartoon character or a Disney princess, just a basic red toothbrush with no explanation.

When she finally found out who her Secret Santa was, she was definitely going to have a few questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I finally mentioned that smelly soulmate that Regina forgot to miss!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to do this to you again, lovely readers, but I only have half a chapter today. Merry Christmas tomorrow to those celebrating!

** December 23rd, 2014 **

Emma groaned as her brother’s wails ripped through the air. It was barely 6am and this was the third time he’d woken her. She hadn’t even been able to get to sleep until nearly 2.

With a sigh, she gave up and rolled out of bed. To her surprise, Neal was still in his crib when she got downstairs, Snow and David half asleep with pillows pressed over their heads, apparently hoping their son would eventually calm down on his own.

Gently, Emma reached in and picked up the baby, cradling him to her chest. His wails quieted to a dull roar as she bounced him in her arms. All she wanted was to lay down in her bed and sleep. An idea struck, and she knew it was a long shot, but what did she have to lose?  
  
Grabbing up her brother’s blanket and draping it over her shoulder, she made her way up the stairs back to her room. She laid Neal near the wall, his cries piercing the air once more as soon as he was put down, and lay beside him. Placing one hand on his belly and stroking his forehead with the other, Emma began to quietly sing. Her mind floating back to a peaceful moment a few days before, she sang Silent Night; she only knew the first verse, but Neal calmed so she continued to hum the tune long after the words ran out. Slowly, Neal relaxed, and in the quiet Emma’s eyes drifted closed.

Half asleep and still crooning, Emma remembered Regina’s contentment as she had hummed, moving around the house hanging lights, her gaze drifting to Henry and Emma with a warm smile. The images slipped seamlessly into a dream of other Christmases, Christmases where Regina’s smiles grew even wider, where Henry lifted up a little girl with golden-brown skin and black hair so she could decorate the top of the tree, where four stockings hung on the mantel, where her arms wrapped around Regina and never wanted to let go.

~*~*~*~*~

Emma’s day already felt so so long, and it was barely two o’clock. She was starting to forget how it felt not to be exhausted. She contemplated going by Granny’s for a fourth cup of coffee when her phone rang.

_ “Sheriff Swan.”  _ A pause. A smile spread across her face.  _“I’ll head over right away. Thanks!”_

As soon as she was off the phone, her mood faltered. Regina’s present was ready. Regina’s special, intimate, meaningful present that tomorrow she would know was from Emma. They were friends now; it wasn’t a weird gift for a friend to give another friend. But… Emma thought back to her dream from this morning and wondered, was friend exactly the right word for what they were—for all that Emma wanted them to be?

~*~*~*~*~

It was still early after Emma retrieved the present, but she couldn’t bring herself to go back to work. She ambled home in a daze and was surprised by how relieved she was to find her mother sitting at the table, filling out paperwork and nursing a cup of tea.

“Hey mom,” she greeted as she hung up her coat before sinking into a chair with a sigh. Snow put her pen down and looked at her daughter with a discerning gaze.  
  
“What’s wrong honey?” she asked with concern.

“Noth—I… I don’t know,” Emma trailed off. She groaned, sinking her head into her hands. “Things aren’t… the way they’re supposed to be.”

“What do you mean? Is something wrong?” Emma could see her mother’s alarm bells going off and felt guilt rise up inside her; the last thing she needed was to panic Snow.

“It’s just my thing, nothing for you to worry about,” Emma attempted to reassure her.

“Emma, I’m your mother,” Snow said fondly, reaching a hand across the table to rest against Emma’s wrist. “I’m always going to worry and want to help. I know I’ve been distracted lately, but you are still my daughter, and you can always talk to me. Your father and I want to be here for you, Emma.”

Emma sighed. Someone to talk to, a parent who loved her, sounded pretty damn good right now, but she couldn’t bring herself to burden her overwhelmed mother with her problems.

“It’s fine, really. Just, worrying about Regina’s last gift. It wasn’t supposed to be this  _hard_.”

“Oh, well!” Snow exclaimed in surprise. “If that’s all it is, I’m sure I can help you come up with a few ideas.”

~*~*~*~*~

Half an hour passed before Emma was able to escape. Her mother’s ideas actually hadn’t been bad—candles, bath salts, wine; none of them had jumped out at her as exactly right, but with one day left she’d be willing to settle for not bad. The conversation had been mildly agonizing nonetheless, and Emma was grateful for the baby’s screams when he finally woke from his nap.

She left quickly after that, deciding even another hour or two of work would be better than sitting around the apartment feeling trapped, forced to talk about Regina without talking about… whatever it was that was going on with her when she thought about the brunette.

“Emma? I thought you left for the day,” David greeted her curiously.

“Yeah, I thought so too. But I’m not due at Regina’s for movie night for a couple hours yet, and keeping myself occupied sounded appealing right about now.”

David looked at her with concern. He’d always been a little harder than Snow to convince that everything was alright; his wife was naturally trusting and optimistic, easy to persuade to believe things were better than the reality, but he was a bit more cautious. Combined with his protective instincts where his daughter was concerned, Charming almost always knew when Emma wasn’t really okay. Sometimes he’d let it slide, trusting her to handle things and understanding that she needed to work certain things out on her own, but he never hesitated to push when he thought she needed it.

Looking at the bags under her eyes that matched his own and the defeated slump of her shoulders, he decided this was a time to push.

He pulled a chair up to her desk and sat down in silence, giving her a moment to see if she would talk on her own. With a sigh, Emma sat in her own chair facing him and his gaze with a tired smile. “You’re not buying that, are you?”

“Emma, I’ve known you the entire time you’ve been sheriff, and you have never once wanted to do paperwork. You can talk to me, if you want. Your mother and I will always be here for you.”

It was the same message her mother had given, but her father’s sturdiness gave her the reassurance she needed to give in.

“I’m not sure where to start,” Emma admitted. “I don’t know when I started to feel this way, or how, or  _why_ , but I’m just so fucking  **confused**  and I don’t know what to do.” She paused, looking away, and when she spoke again her voice was small. “I don’t know what to do Dad.”

“Emma… Is this about Regina?”

Her face flushed lightly. Was whatever she was going through that obvious? Because it sure as hell hadn’t been obvious to her.

She nodded slowly. “I don’t know what’s going on with me. I wanted to get along with her for Henry’s sake, and then I wanted to be her friend, and now I don’t know what I want. I had a dream this morning, and I think we were… together.”

Emma had expected surprise, even outrage. What she hadn’t expected was a small, understanding smile.

“Emma, you and Regina have been through a lot. You believed in her before any of the rest of us did; you saw what we couldn’t, the woman she was trying to be instead of the woman she’d been. She’s also Henry’s mother, and growing up without your mom and I, it’s natural you would want to give your child a home with two parents. But you have to figure out what you want for yourself, not for Henry or your mother or anybody else.”

“I just wanted to help her find her happy ending. But now I… I think I want to  **be**  her happy ending.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was a couple of hours later when Emma left the Sheriff’s station, a newly opened gift of candles, passed along to her by David, lying on her desk.

She decided to walk to Regina’s for more time to think, the fresh air invigorating her. The talk with her father had calmed her mind slightly, but she didn’t know what to say to Regina, or if she should say anything at all. Even if Emma could figure out what she wanted, what about Regina? What about Henry? Hers wasn’t the only heart to consider.

It was no secret Henry enjoyed having time with both his mothers, that he loved the new peace between them, but what if it all went wrong and they were at each other’s throats again?

And what of Regina? Regina who had just lost Robin, Regina who had struggled to even trust Emma again. Regina with her walls that shut out everyone, with her rules Emma was bound to break.

Better not to risk it, Emma told herself. They’d both lost so much already… They had a good thing going. She didn’t want them to loose what had been so hard won.

Better to be safe. This new longing in her heart would fade.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey Ma!” Henry greeted Emma with a grin as he opened the door. He was wearing a santa hat and she couldn’t help grinning back at the sight. “We’re watching the Grinch, and Mom’s making popcorn!”

“Awesome!” Her heart skipped a little as she slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small box.  “Alright kid,” she whispered, “one last gift for you to give to your mom for me.”

He grinned. “Got it. The sneaking has been fun, but I’m sort of glad everyone gets to find out their Secret Santas tomorrow.”

“Me too kid,” Emma said with a small smile, trying to suppress the way her stomach squirmed at the thought of Regina knowing her gifts were from Emma, “I can’t wait to find out who in this town thinks a toothbrush makes a good Christmas gift.”

Henry’s eyes sparkled, and Emma thought she’d never seen someone in a Santa hat look quite so mischievous.

~*~*~*~*~

Emma was charged with pouring glasses of cider while Regina finished popping the popcorn on the stove and Henry got the movie ready. There was a peaceful silence in the kitchen, and Emma kept glancing at the brunette just to see the soft smile that graced her lips.

They finally settled on the couch, Henry claiming that the far left was the best spot to see from so that Regina was forced into the middle. Before Regina could reach for the remote to press play Henry stopped her. “Wait Mom! You should open your gift first, from your Secret Santa.” He handed the package to her with a smile and Emma’s breath caught in her throat.

Regina carefully opened the wrapping paper to reveal a small white box. Lifting the lid, she froze as she saw the necklace lying inside. The delicate cold chain held a small heart-shaped locket, and Regina was blown away that anyone in this town would have given her such a gift. After a few moments, she placed the lid on the coffee table and slowly, almost reverently, opened the heart. On the right was a small picture of Henry, and on the left the inscription,  _To happy endings_.

“It’s beautiful,” Regina murmured. She pulled it from the box and placed it around her neck, fingers fumbling with the clasped.

“Here, let me,” Emma offered, surprised she was able to get out any words at all. Her hands shook as she reached for the necklace, and when her fingers gently brushed against Regina’s skin she forgot how to breathe. Regina lifted her hair out of the way, exposing her neck, and Emma felt dizzy at the simple sight. If she took a little longer than was strictly necessary to fasten the clasp so she could feel Regina’s silky skin a moment more, it was a luxury she was content to allow herself.

As Emma finally pulled her hands away, Regina murmured “Thank you,” and met her gaze with those eyes that looked so pained and so happy all at once. All Emma could do was smile faintly back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“The Grinch reminds me of you,” Emma commented an hour later. Regina quirked an eyebrow, looking mildly offended.

“I believe you’ll find, dear, it was my sister who was green. I’m afraid there’s not much family resemblance.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Okay, sure, if you want to be literal about it. I just meant, the Grinch spent all his time and energy trying to making everybody else as miserable as he was, but he was really just sad and lonely; once he realized he could be happy too, he started helping. His heart grew so much, by the end of the movie he had more love to give than anyone.” She shrugged, slightly embarrassed now. “Sounds like you to me.”

Slowly, Regina smiled.

~*~*~*~*~

“It’s late, Emma. You can stay here, if you wish. I know how you and my couch are forming a special bond,” she added with a smirk.

Emma couldn’t help grinning. All the times that she had stayed here overnight, this was the first that Regina had invited her. She was torn, wanting to stay and knowing she should go, but her decision was made as she remembered she still had Regina’s last present to figure out. If she slept at Regina’s, likely as not she’d spent the whole day with her family, and as tempting as that sounded she had other priorities. It was her job to save Christmukkah, after all.

“Thanks for the offer,” she finally replied. “But, I have some things to do tomorrow before the decorating ceremony. I’ll see you guys there, okay?”

Regina nodded, and Emma wondered if she was imaging the flicker of disappointment in dark eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end! The rest of Christmas Eve will hopefully be up earlier tomorrow (there's not much left, but I liked where this part ended so decided to split it), and I should be able to do Christmas day in one chapter on Sunday.
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with this story, and for all the nice reviews! I haven't had time to respond, but I read and appreciate all of them.

**December 24 th, 2014**

Snow was in a frenzy now that the day of the party had finally arrived. Emma spent the morning trying to help, but all that seemed to do was frazzle her mother more. Finally, Emma decided the most helpful thing she could do was to get herself and her brother out of the way.

  
Pushing the stroller down main street, listening to Neal’s happy gurgles, Emma watched families and couples pass her by. Seeing their joy left a strange bittersweet feeling; she was happier now than she’d ever been before, she had family and love like she’d never known, but she didn’t have what the couples around her did. A part of her knew she never would with Hook.

She didn’t want the sort of obsession Killian had with her; she wanted a partner, a friend, someone she trusted. She wanted someone she could build a life with, someone she could walk down the street with on Christmas Eve, a happy family with her kid, laughing and smiling and bursting with love. She wanted someone that didn’t see her as the savior, or as a prize to be won, but just as Emma.  
  


She wanted… Regina.  
  


Emma’s mind continued to wander as she walked, and before she knew it they were at the benches where she and Regina had sat once, a lifetime ago. So much had changed since then. They had become friends. They had become _family_.

Emma sat on the left bench, unsnapped the straps of the stroller, and pulled her brother into her lap.

“Hey little one,” she greeted him with a soft smile. She saw him happy like this so rarely, as he smiled up at her she felt she barely recognized him.   
  
“I think it might be time for your first sisterly advice. Always value your family okay? Whoever they are, me and our parents and Henry, or a partner someday, or any kids you have, you put them first. You work like hell to make it work, because families don’t come around every day. And I’ll tell you something, ours is pretty special. And when you find someone… If you find someone you really want to be with, someone you trust who wants what you want, that’s special too.   
  
"I know Mom and Dad will tell you all about True Love, and I’m sure that’s great; but most of us don’t get that, and that’s okay too. I’m here to tell ya kid, life can be good without it. But if you find someone to be with, someone you’re willing to fight for, someone who makes you better, who makes you _stronger_ , screw True Love. Screw destiny and soul mates and fairy tales. You fight for what you want no matter what. And you don’t give up on the people you love.”

Neal giggled up at her and Emma sighed. You fight for what you want and you don’t give up; maybe it was time to follow her own advice.

~*~*~*~*~

_“I’m sorry Mom—I know, I know I said I’d watch him until tonight, but I have to—“_ Emma took a deep sigh. She was glad she only had to deal with Snow-at-Christmas once a year. _“Fine, fine, I’ll call Dad. He can—“_ A pause. _“Right, yeah, not a good idea to take an infant on patrol. Alright. I’ll… figure something out. Okay. I’ll see you at the party. Bye.”_

Emma huffed. How the hell was she going to make Regina’s present if she had to watch Neal for the next 6 hours? She began walking again, wondering what she was going to do. With Snow busy and David and Ruby at work, that left exactly one person.

_“Regina? Hey, it’s me. I have a favor to ask—well it’s for my mother really, but also for me—Snow’s busy with the party and David’s working and I got saddled with Neal, but I have things to take care of, and I know it’s Christmas Eve, and I know you’d probably rather cut off my mother’s head than help her, but—“_ She paused and her lips curved slowly upward. _“Thank you Regina. Seriously, thank you. We’ll be there in 20 minutes. Okay, bye.”_

Emma sighed in relief. She felt a twinge of guilt at having Regina take care of the baby while she prepared her gift (what kind of a present was that?), but she hoped it would be worth it.

“Come on little brother,” she called down to the stroller, picking up the pace as she moved towards Mifflin, “you’re gonna go hang out with Aunt Regina.”

~*~*~*~

“Another hot chocolate Em?” Ruby asked, not-so-slyly trying to peak at Emma’s project. The blonde quickly covered her work, a blue coloured pencil borrowed from Snow rolling to the edge of the table where Ruby caught it and handed it back with a grin. Emma, a bit sheepish, grabbed it and mumbled her thanks.

“I’ll let you know if I need anything,” she said meaningful, and Ruby, slightly dejected, took the hint and left her alone.

Grabbing up a green pencil, Emma looked down at her drawing. She still had a lot of work to do if this was going to be a gift worthy of Regina… but then it wasn’t really the gift she was worried about being worthy.

~*~*~*~*~

“So,” Regina addressed Neal, looking down at him where he rested on her hip, “your sister thought I was the best babysitter she could find, hmm? Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we little prince.” Her eyes sparkled as her lips curved into a cross between a smirk and a smile. “I’ll tell you all about your family and what idiots they are; I’ll tell you grand tells of a glorious Queen who was vilified by her spoiled, selfish stepdaughter, and you will learn to be a proper prince like my Henry.” She lifted Neal from her side and swung him gently into the air above her head, earning her a huge toothless grin. “You, little prince, will be smarter than all of them. You and Henry will be fine kings one day, ruling together side by side. But until then, you are going to be a very loved little boy.”

~*~*~*~

A quarter till six, Emma pulled up to the manor. She got out and opened the back door to retrieve Neal’s car seat, checking that her final gifts for Regina and Ruby were hidden under the seat.

Henry opened the door before she could knock and offered her a huge grin and even bigger hug. “Merry Christmas Ma!”

Emma chuckled. “I think you’re a little ahead of yourself, kid; it’s only Christmas Eve.”

He shrugged one shoulder, smile still in place. “Close enough. Mom’s in the kitchen with Neal. He likes her,” Henry added decisively.

Emma started in surprise. Henry, having lived at the apartment for the first weeks of Neal’s life, knew nearly as well as his mother that the baby didn’t like much of anything. At his mother’s look of surprise, Henry said simply, “She’s good with kids.” As if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world, a former Evil Queen with a maternal instinct.

But then, when she thought about Regina, how she had saved Snow and adopted Henry and adored Roland, maybe it was obvious after all.

Entering the kitchen, Emma felt her heart flutter. Regina stood crouching down to eye level with Neal where she held him sitting on the counter with one hand as the other adjusted a tiny Santa hat on his head. Regina smiled at him with so much affection Emma feared she would melt at the sight.

The hat, purchased for Henry on his first Christmas at twice Neal’s age, was a size too large, but Regina rolled the cuff and placed it just right so he could still see. Her smile was one of satisfaction as she turned towards Emma and Henry.

As soon as Emma saw Regina properly, she suddenly felt horribly underdressed in her jeans and the Christmas sweater Snow had made her two years ago. By contrast Regina looked stunning in a deep red dress, longer than any Emma had seen her where before but with a slit up to her thigh that revealed the dark golden skin of a toned calf. Emma gulped at the sight and struggled to force her eyes to meet Regina’s gaze. The blonde thought she saw a smirk on the other woman’s lips, but it was gone as quickly as it began.

~*~*~*~

It was Henry who finally convinced Regina to ride in Emma’s bug the mile to the town square. Regina was convinced the death trap was unsafe, but her son’s pleas quickly wore her down—and the glare she shot Emma made it quite clear that any comments about her going soft would not be tolerated.

The arrived just after six, Regina and Henry waiting on the curb as Emma got Neal’s stroller and placed him inside. They walked together towards the giant pine tree that towered over them, Snow standing beside it on a small platform and half the town already gathered around. David noticed them as they approached and greeted them with a grin, hugging Emma and Henry and briefly placing a hand against the small of Regina’s back before picking up his son.

“Welcome Storybrooke!” Snow began a moment later, the crowd instantly quieting as they focused on their new mayor. “Tonight, we have two very special events. First, the decorating of the town tree! I hope you all brought a special ornament or two to place on the tree, and the town has provided garlands as well as a booth, manned by Belle French and Ruby Lucas, where any children can make snowflakes to hang. Our second event tonight is the revealing of Secret Santas as we all deliver our final gift. Let us all take this as an opportunity to make a new friend, or to appreciate an old one! Remember to have fun, and of course, merry Christmas to us all!” The town cheered, Henry clapping loudest of all.

Emma glanced at Regina and quickly looked away, wondered when would be the best time to reveal herself. Her stomach squirmed at the thought. They’d only just gotten here; now was the time to enjoy the evening, and everything else could come later. If tonight was to be the night Emma risked it all, she intended to enjoy every last minute until then.

~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, the trio had draped three garlands and each hung one ornament. Emma’s poorly-hidden grin at seeing Regina hanging her bauble only rivaled Regina’s at Emma hanging her snowflake.

Henry had already found Nick and given him the drawing pad he’d picked out the week before, and a girl of 12 had given Henry a basketball and a shy smile. Henry had been eyeing the snowflake booth for 10 minutes, debating whether the fun of the activity was worth doing something labeled for kids, before finally giving in. He announced to his departure to his mothers before pointedly suggesting they should deliver their last presents while he was gone.

Regina, slightly panicked, followed him as he began to leave and stopped him once they were out of Emma’s earshot, the blonde looking on curiously. “Henry! What about Operation Nest? You can’t leave me to finish it alone.”

“Mom, _you’re_ Ma’s Secret Santa. I’ll be there at home when you give her the present, but you should tell her it’s from you on your own. Come on Mom, it’s just _Ma_.”

Regina sighed. “I suppose you’re right. But don’t leave us alone too long.” Henry just grinned before turning and running off.

 

“So,” Regina said cautiously once she’d made her way back to Emma, “Henry thinks it’s time to reveal ourselves to those we’ve been giving gifts.” She reached into the pocket of her coat and removed a small square box, wrapped in blue with a small silver bow. She extended her hand and Emma slowly reached for it; her fingers closed around the small object but she allowed her hand to rest there for a moment longer, the soft skin of Regina’s palm warm where it touched her.

“Please don’t open it here,” Regina murmured. “Henry would like you to come back to the house with us after the ceremony and have you open it there. It’s from both of us,” she added.

Emma’s first emotion was shock, quickly followed by suspicion. Henry had clearly known his mother was her Secret Santa when he’d begged her to step in and be Regina’s; anyone else she might have believed it was innocent, but her kid? He was definitely up to something. But, that didn’t change the fact Regina wasn’t the only one needing to reveal herself.

“That'll be convenient, cause I’d rather you open yours at home too.” Regina’s brow furrowed in confusion and Emma offered her a sheepish smile. “I’m your Secret Santa too.”

It was a few minutes later when Regina announced, “I don’t know how, but I think a certain Henry Mills had something to do with this.”

~*~*~*~*~

It was only when Henry suggested that they leave that Emma remembered she still had to give Ruby her final present. She quickly excused herself, claiming she had to find her parents to say goodbye.

Weaving her way through the crowd, it wasn’t long before she spotted a streak of bright red hair. “Hey Rubes!” she called out, catching the waitress’s attention. She pulled a wrapped cd from her pocket.   
  
“Merry Christmas,” she offered with a small smile. Ruby grinned and snatched the gift, quickly ripping into the paper. “Oooo!” she cried with delight as the cd of fast-paced Celtic music was exposed. “This is awesome Em!” She threw her arms around the smaller woman for tight, quick squeeze that Emma barely had a chance to return; as always, Ruby was vibrating with energy and couldn’t stay still long enough to even give her friend a proper hug. “Thanks for all the nail polishes, I love the bright colours! And I missed having red in my hair. You’re an awesome Santa.”

Emma smiled, and they exchanged one last ‘merry Christmas’ before she turned to leave—and found Regina staring right at her from three feet away.

 

_Shit._   



	13. Chapter 13

Emma gulped but forced herself to return Regina’s gaze. “Regina, let me explain.”

“Save it, Miss Swan,” she snapped. “Our son is waiting.”

Regina turned, but Emma wasn’t going to let her walk away this time. They had come too far for everything to be lost over this. In two quick strides, Emma stepped in front of Regina and blocked her path.

“Emma,” Regina said wearily. “I am certain you have some excuse for your deceit, but I don’t want to hear it. What I want is to take our son home so he can have the Christmas Eve he wishes.”

Emma sighed. “Regina,  _please_. Henry wants us getting along, and so do I.” Regina crossed her arms but said nothing. “We’re friends Regina, and I care about you. I wanted you to have a good Christmas. Henry was worried you wouldn’t get any presents, so he asked me to be your Secret Santa. He called it Operation Christmukkah. He just… wanted you to be included; to feel like someone cared about you.” She dropped her gaze before murmuring, “So did I.”

Regina stayed silent, and finally Emma lifted her gaze.

Her head was tilted. The smile was in her eyes, looking at Emma like she’d never quite seen her before. Her lips curved softly upward.

The silence stretched between them. Emma squirmed slightly. “Well, I guess we should…”

“Find Henry, yes,” Regina supplied when Emma trailed off. The moment was broken, but as they weaved their way through the crowd Emma felt Regina’s eyes on her.

~*~*~*~*~

When they got to the house, Emma went around to the back seat beside Henry and retrieved a large package, at least a foot long and a few inches deep. Regina feigned indifference as they walked up to the porch, but Emma noticed she glanced her way a little more than necessary.

It was when they all stepped on to the porch that Henry and Regina turned towards Emma.  
  
“Open your present,” Henry suggested, and Emma could tell he was barely holding back a grin. Emma looked at them both in confusion, but at Regina’s stern expression complied without question. She removed the wrapping paper and stuffed it into her pocket, revealing a simple brown box. She lifted the lid and was struck dumb by the key laying inside.

“It’s to the door,” Henry prompted. “You should open it.”

Emma continued to look down for a few moments before raising her gaze to meet Regina’s. The brunette’s expression was carefully neutral, but every muscle in her body was tense; she stood rigid, prepared for rejection even as she waited for acceptance.

Holding her breath, Emma reached into the box, removed the key, and slid it into the lock. She exhaled when the key turned. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, waiting for the others to follow. Emma didn’t know what to say, so stayed silent until Regina and Henry had removed their coats. She held the key tightly in her hand, the cold metal slightly digging into her palm.

“Come on Ma, let’s go see your present!”  
  
Emma was perplexed. “I thought the key was my present?”

“The key is… a piece,” Regina explained, though it did little to alleviate Emma’s confusion. “Come along Swan.” Regina immediately headed for the stairs and Henry bounded after her. Emma sat her package against the wall and followed, heart pounding.

Henry stood waiting at the top of the stairs, but as soon as his mother reached him he turned and headed down the hall. She followed him to a room she’d never been in, where Regina stood just inside the doorway, waiting. Emma followed her son inside and looked around. Deep blue sheets were on the bed, and her missing fuzzy green blanket was folded up at the foot. There was a night stand with a lamp and an elegant wooden dresser. The walls were cream coloured, with one framed picture David had taken at least a month ago of Emma, Snow, and the baby.

Emma kept turning, searching the room for some clue as to what was happening. This couldn’t be… for her? There had to be a trick, some catch.

“I know you’ve been talking about getting your own place,” Regina said quietly, and Emma met her eyes uncertainly, “but you’ve spent so much time here lately, we thought you might like to have a space of your own. This way, you can stay with your parents as you wish, but you’ll have a place here. And,” she added with a small smirk, “we won’t have to hear your snoring from the living room when you sleep over.”

Emma stayed silent and Regina’s smirk faded. “You don’t have to stay here,” she added after a moment. “It was merely an idea, until you find your own place.”

“No! I—I love it. Really. It’s…” She struggled to find the words, before offering a simple, heartfelt, “Thank you.”

“Yes, well,” Regina faltered slightly, seeming flustered by the sentimental moment. “Henry enjoys your presence, and the room was going to waste.”

“It was Mom’s idea,” Henry supplied with a smug smile, ignoring the glare his mother shot him. “We called it Operation Nest. Mom picked out most of the presents, but I helped with the room.”

“Operation Nest, Operation Mongoose, Operation Christmukkah; how many operations do you have, kid?”

Henry’s smile broadened. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“What are we going to do with you, Henry?” Regina asked affectionately, placing a gentle hand against the top of his head.

“Buy me lots of presents?” He asked hopefully.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Nice try kid. First let’s get your mom her last gift.”

~*~*~*~*~

Regina sat on the couch between Emma and Henry, the package spilling over the edges of her lap. She tried not to notice Emma’s fidgeting, or let it affect her nerves, as she opened the paper. Inside laid one of the blank books Henry had found in the mansion weeks before. Was this one as empty as the others, or did it hold some clue to her happy ending?

Opening the book, Regina was greeted by a simple drawing of a woman holding a baby. The features weren’t perfect, but as she inspected the picture she identified the black hair and light brown skin as her own, and the little bundle in her arms with a round face and no hair was her little prince.  
  
She turned the page to see another drawing of herself, this time with a larger Henry sitting on her shoulders, grinning widely and covering her eyes. On the next page, she and a Henry that now came just passed her waste were picking apples from her tree.

The following picture was a scene she remembered well. On the deck of the Jolly Roger, a brunette and a blonde hugged their not-so-little boy, and they smiled at each other. They had felt like a family for the first time in that moment.

On the following page, a tall Henry decorated a Christmas tree while Regina and Emma watched on. It was much like their afternoon spent decorating days earlier, except for Emma’s arm against the small of her back. Regina’s breath caught as she turned the next page, heart pounding in anticipation of seeing the continuation of her story, only to find it blank. She quickly flipped through the rest of the book, but there was nothing but empty pages.

“I thought we could fill the rest in once we find your happy ending,” Emma said quietly, looking down at the book rather than Regina. “I know the drawings aren’t very good but…” Emma shrugged and went quiet.

It was true; the faces were unrecognizable, Henry’s feet looked like blobs, and the angel at the top of the Christmas tree looked more like a butterfly. The pictures were mediocre at best.

And they were among the most beautiful things she’d ever seen.

Tears welled up in Regina’s eyes, but she didn’t bother to hide them as she finally looked at the woman beside her. Emma offered an uncertain smile, slightly sheepish but oh-so-hopeful, and Regina’s heart melted a little more.

“Thank you,” she croaked, voice thick. One tear slid down her cheek, and without thinking Emma reached out and wiped it with her thumb.

“You’re welcome, Regina. I want you to be happy.”

They fell quiet as they continued to look in each other’s eyes, each searching for something she couldn’t define, but the silence was quickly broken by their son.

“Can I fill in the stories?” He asked hopefully.

Regina turned to him with a big smile. “Of course you can, sweetheart. It’s your story too, after all.”  
  


Regina turned back to look at Emma, and as their eyes met Emma allowed herself to believe there was a chance it could be her story too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! Thanks so much for sticking with this story, I’ve had a lot of fun with it. Keep your eyes open for a possible one-shot sequel for New Years.
> 
> Also, this is officially my longest completed story! The fact that I wrote it in under two weeks makes me rather proud.

**December 25 th, 2014**

It was barely light out when Henry woke her. Emma couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such a good night’s sleep—though she suspected it had been just before her brother was born. She smiled up at her son’s grinning face, ready to meet the day.

Downstairs, Emma found Regina cooking in her silk pajamas, the Nutcracker suite playing softly in the background. She appeared to be making a breakfast feast, complete with french toast, bacon, cinnamon rolls, and apple fritters. Emma’s mouth watered at the delicious aromas.

Henry came in to the kitchen just as she took a seat at the bar. He was still in pajamas, but had thrown a reindeer sweater on and donned his Santa hat. He looked so much younger like this, and Emma hoped that at least on Christmas he would never stop being a little boy.

When the food was nearly ready, Henry was tasked with making hot chocolate while Emma set the table. They swirled around each other easily as they moved about the kitchen, and Emma was amazed by the domesticity of it all. It felt natural, as if they’d been a family for years and would be for many more to come.

Breakfast was a peaceful, quiet affair, even Henry too busy stuffing himself for much chatter. After Emma’s second helping of everything, she was stuffed and sprawled in her chair with a content smile. Regina and Henry were still eating, but with her own plate clean Emma began thinking about the day ahead and didn’t stay silent for long.

“So what’s the game plan for today?” She asked uncertainly. It had been her plan to spend the day with her parents and brother, but now that she was here with her kid and Regina she hated the thought of leaving them; it was Christmas, and she wanted to spend it with her family. The fancy meal Snow would be cooking later in the day was tempting, but Emma would trade it for a simple afternoon at Regina’s if that was the only way she could spend the day with her kid.

Henry was the first to respond with an exclamation of “Presents!” Both his mothers chuckled at that, but it wasn’t really the answer Emma had been looking for.

“Traditionally, we open our stockings after breakfast, and save the rest of our presents for later in the day. However,” Regina added, averting her gaze, “I believe Henry was hoping to see your parents today. I suppose the two of you will want to spend the afternoon with them.”

Her sadness was well-hidden in her carefully neutral tone, but Emma had spent enough time trying to read Regina that she wasn’t fooled. “You should come with us,” Emma stated firmly, and if it was possible Henry brightened even more at the suggestion. “I know spending Christmas with my parents isn’t exactly a dream come true, but it’s day for family, and maybe it would be nice if we were all together. For Henry,” she added quickly, and she couldn’t say whether it was to help convince Regina or to hide how much she herself wanted to spend the day with her son’s mother.

Regina inspected Emma carefully, as if searching for a lie or a trick, but finally, hesitantly, she agreed, and Emma felt her heart swell.

~*~*~*~*~

Regina had gone all-out with the stockings, though her own was heavier on nuts and fruit than chocolates and toys. She sat on the couch drinking coffee while she watched Henry and Emma.

The mother and son sat on the floor racing wind-up toys, and it was hard to tell who was more invested in the outcome. Regina smiled at the sounds of their laughter, heart filled with affection for both her son and the woman who had brought so much joy to his life. Emma’s presence in their home and their lives felt right in ways she wasn’t quite ready to examine, but she was long passed the point of fighting the inevitability that was Emma Swan.

~*~*~*~

“Regina!” Snow exclaimed, throwing her arms around her former stepmother. Regina stiffened for a moment before awkwardly patting Snow on the back, and when she was finally released she quickly stepped away. Similar hugs were given to Emma and Henry, who readily returned them, while David grinned at them all where he stood holding a squirming Neal.

“I’m glad you came,” David told Regina gently, earning him a small but genuine smile.

The loft was full of Christmas decorations, including a small tree adorned with handmade ornaments. The many Santas scattered about were a bit tacky, but considering the elves currently filling her own living room Regina couldn’t really comment.

Presents were opened with smiles and laughter, plus an eye roll from Regina when she saw the horse sweater Snow had made her. Henry was forced to wait on his present from his mothers, the bike hidden away in a corner of the garage at the mayoral mansion, but he was excited enough over the new books and video game from his grandparents to be satisfied for the moment. The Charmings graciously accepted Regina’s gift of Parenting for Dummies, given with a smirk, and Snow positively beamed when she saw the small teddy bear Regina had brought for the baby.

As the afternoon wore on, Snow excused herself to finish preparing dinner. Before long Regina joined her in the kitchen, offering to help and wondering when she’d reached the point of willingly spending a holiday with the woman whose life she’d worked so hard to destroy.

The food was ready and Henry was setting the table when a knock sounded. “Did you invite someone else?” Emma asked her mother curiously as David went to open the door. Before Snow could respond, Emma’s stomach dropped at the sound of Hook greeting her father.

Emma had been successfully avoiding thoughts of the pirate for days; now here he was pushing his way in to her first holiday with her whole family. She knew she would have to deal with him, and her feelings for both he and Regina, soon, but it shouldn’t have to be today. Not on Christmas.

“Swan!” Hook greeted with a grin when he saw her.  
  
“Hey Killian,” she said wearily. He sauntered over and kissed her soundly, oblivious to her lack of enthusiasm.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Snow greeted him brightly. Regina glared at her, but she took no notice.

“Yes, well, Emma’s been so busy lately I’ve hardly seen her in weeks. How could I miss the opportunity to finally spend time with her?” The hint of accusation in his voice was hard to miss, but Emma ignored it, moving further from him as inconspicuously as she could. She had felt guilty for avoiding him, but now it was overridden by her annoyance that he continued to treat her as a possession and act like a petulant child any time she didn’t put him first.

Snow happily arranged everyone around the table, placing Hook between Emma and David with Henry between herself and Regina. Neal sat in a high chair next to his mother, too young to eat but observing the faces around him with interest.

Conversation was stilted as they ate the delicious meal of duck and potatoes. Killian kept placing his hook on Emma’s knee which she did her best to ignore. She knew she had enjoyed his company in the past—enough to date him and consider him a friend, at least, if never someone she could imaging wanting to settle down with. It had been nice to have someone to spend time with, someone who made her feel wanted, but now…

So much had changed in the month since Henry had shown his mothers the blank storybooks in the mansion. Her relationship with Regina might never be a romantic one, but just having her as a friend had given Emma so much more than a romance with Killian ever could. With Regina she had a home and a family; maybe that was enough.

~*~*~*~*~

When dinner finished, Regina was quick to offer to clear the table. Emma, knowing Hook’s distaste for domestic tasks, offered to help. Snow gratefully picked up a fussy Neal and allowed them to take care of it, moving in to the living room with the others.

When they were alone in the kitchen, Regina turned to her. “So, your boyfriend joining a family holiday, it must be serious.”

“Not really,” Emma said awkwardly, relieved when Regina dropped it. They stood next to each other cleaning the dishes in silence, Regina washing while Emma dried and put them away. Emma had nearly forgotten what it felt like to be uncomfortable around Regina, and she didn’t care for the reminder.

When the dishes were clean, they left the kitchen side by side. They were nearly to the living room when Henry called out, pointing at the ceiling. “Moms, look!” Both women turned their eyes upward, and Emma flushed when she saw the mistletoe dangling above them.

Emma gulped as her eyes met Regina’s. She was visibly flustered, and when she opened her mouth Emma feared she was about to protest.  _Now or never_ , Emma thought, surging forward and capturing parted lips with her own. It was a dangerous move, but if this was the only excuse she’d ever have to kiss the beautiful woman she was falling for, she was damn well going to take it.

Regina stilled when Emma’s lips met hers. The kiss was gentle, soft, full of the promises Emma was too scared to speak.

It took all of Emma’s self-restraint to pull away. Regina’s eyes were wide and her face flushed, but she stood frozen.

“What is this Swan?!” Hook called angrily, striding forward until he stood barely a foot from Emma, who shifted to place herself between he and Regina. “You’re supposed to be my girlfriend, and here you are kissing someone else!”

“Girlfriend? Jesus Hook, we went on one date! We’ve kissed maybe a dozen times. We’re not  _together_ , and I’m sure as hell not yours. Besides, it was just mistletoe, so back the hell off.”

Hook looked shocked, but Emma didn’t really care. She was sick of his possessive behavior, and it was a surprising relief to finally tell him off. She turned back towards Regina, only to find the woman gone and the apartment door slightly ajar. Without a thought, Emma ran out after her.

~*~*~*~

Regina was sitting on the curb, elbows resting against her knees, staring into the night. Emma said nothing as she sat beside her. She wondered what Regina was thinking, what she was feeling, how much she’d heard of what Emma said to Hook, and perhaps most of all what she would do if Emma kissed her again—no mistletoe, no excuses.

Minutes passed in silence before Emma finally spoke. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you like that.”

Regina continued to look at the sky as she responded. “It was only the mistletoe, correct? A meaningless tradition?”

“Yeah. Right. Of course.” Emma swallowed. “Except… maybe it wasn’t.”

Regina looked at her then, studying her face intently, searching for answers to questions Emma couldn’t name.

Emma took a deep breath. “I care about you Regina. And if you don’t want to risk our friendship, or don’t feel the same way, I get it. I want you to be happy, and maybe I could be part of that.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Okay, I probably deserved that.” Emma struggled to tamp down her disappointment. She had known it was a long shot; she should have learned a long time ago that she wasn’t someone people wanted, wasn’t someone people chose. And Regina had just lost her soulmate. It was stupid to think she’d want to be with anyone so soon. “Can we just, pretend tonight didn’t happen? Go back to being friends? I don’t want to lose you, Regina.”

“Emma…” Regina sighed, reaching out a hand to tuck a loose strand of Emma’s hair behind her ear. “You are an idiot for thinking I could ever have a happy ending that didn’t include you.”

Emma’s heart raced and a goofy grin split across her face. Regina’s eyes softened and her lips slowly stretched into a wide, warm smile.

“Can I show you something?” Regina nodded, and each woman’s heart raced as she reached out a hand. Emma felt a little thrill when her fingertips brushed Regina’s skin as she grabbed the locket. Regina had never looked at the back before, but there etched in the gold was another inscription:  
  
  
 _To new beginnings._


End file.
